Intrigue
by silvermoon8705
Summary: Arthur and Merlin, unwittingly, go forward in time and they find themselves in the wizarding world. In the wizarding world, Merlin is god. But, what he doesn't know is that there's a secret hiding in plain sight. And it's about to be unraveled.
1. Chapter 1

**Title:** Intrigue [Merlin/Harry Potter crossover] { 1/? }  
**Author:** silvermoon8705  
**Rating:** PG-13  
**Characters/Pairings:** Merlin/Arthur, Harry, Hermione, Ron/Luna, Draco/Ginny  
**Spoilers: **Harry Potter ~ takes place about three years after the final battle  
Merlin ~ A week after "Le Morte D'Arthur" (Series 1 finale)  
**Disclaimer:** The show "Merlin" is property of the BBC. The Harry Potter series is the property of Warner Bros. and J.K. Rowling. No money being made.

**Summary:** Arthur and Merlin find themselves in the wizarding world. But when Merlin finds out what really brought them forward in time, he almost wishes they hadn't come.

**This chapter:** Arthur and Merlin are out hunting. Merlin convinces Arthur to come with him to see where the out-of-place opening in the tree takes them.  
Hermione is beginning to lose patience with Harry's late night fixations.

~ * ~

"Merlin, where are you?" Arthur called.

His manservant had managed to escape him in the forest.

The two of them were out hunting in the forest because Arthur had decided it was a good day for hunting.

Even though Merlin was rather useless at the whole hunting thing.

A week ago, when Merlin had come back from wherever he had gone off to, he had begun behaving oddly with Arthur. It was very strange that his manservant suddenly seemed less incompetent than usual.

Since that peculiar conversation that they had before Merlin had left to an unknown destination, Arthur ruminated over what Merlin was on about. He was certainly not a fool. Arthur knew a goodbye speech when he heard one.

But then Merlin had come back – just like that. When Arthur had pressed the issue – what had Merlin meant by his words? Why had he been trying to say goodbye in the first place? – Merlin had avoided answering him directly. Instead, he steered the conversation away into another subject.

It was clear that his manservant was keeping something from him and Arthur refused to back down until he found out whatever secret the other was concealing.

~ * ~

Merlin could do little when two men ambushed him from behind. One man restrained his arms, his chest pressed uncomfortably at Merlin's back while the other stood in front of him.

The man was leering at him. "Hello."

"You'll regret this," Merlin managed to spit out.

"And why is that?"

"I'm the Prince's manservant, that's why. If you do anything--" Merlin said, letting the threat hang in the air.

"Oh yeah, what will the Prince do?"

The man moved closer to him and Merlin turned his head away so that he wouldn't have to smell his rancid breath.

"Look at me! What is your name?"

"Leave me alone."

"What. Is. Your. Name?"

"Does it matter?" He said flippantly.

He certainly wasn't going to let them order him around.

The man punched him in the stomach.

"You're too insolent to be a servant. You're lying to me, aren't you?"

"No, I am not."

"Tell me then, how do you serve the Prince? Does he put your mouth to good use?"

The other man who was restraining Merlin laughed at the remark.

Merlin gritted his teeth and though his magic was desperately seeking to be let out, let loose; Merlin stifled the urge.

No matter if now was as good a time as any to use it. It just wasn't a wise move. His magic was itching to break free, but he couldn't let it out in case someone, most importantly, Arthur saw him and he would be _exposed, vulnerable_…Merlin was still uncertain what Arthur would do if he found out that Merlin was a sorcerer. Would he be punished? Killed? Or was his relationship with Arthur strong enough, secure enough to weather the storm?

He wished he was more certain that Arthur would accept Merlin being a sorcerer and keep it from Uther, but he just didn't know. He didn't want to gamble on the hope that Arthur liked him enough to not send him to the fire upon the King's orders.

On another matter, ever since he'd defeated Nimueh at the Isle of the Blessed, his control of his magic was weakening. As his magic grew stronger, he felt a greater yearning desire to use magic more and more. The need, the want to use magic was almost unbearable.

The man started hitting him senselessly – most of the punches getting him in the face. Merlin was sure that he would have nasty black and blue bruises on his face the next day.

Then the man stopped and paused, and then gave Merlin an odd, somewhat thoughtful look. Whatever it was, Merlin was nervous about what would happen next. Especially when the man shifted his gaze downwards just below his waist.

The man demanded that Merlin kneel, but he refused. Instead, he struggled against the man restraining him as he forcefully pushed him down on to his knees.

Merlin looked up in defiance at the man before him.

There was no way that he would let the man carry out what he planned to do. And so with that thought in mind, Merlin's eyes flashed gold ready to attack.

His eyes widened though when he saw someone come up behind his attacker, a sharp blade just touching the back of the man's neck.

_Arthur. _Merlin thought with a huge sigh of relief. His eyes immediately returned to their normal blue color, his magic no longer needed.

"You will do well to let him go," Arthur commanded.

The man slowly turned around, his eyes widening.

The two men quickly ran off in the opposite direction, revealing themselves to be the cowards that they really were.

Merlin stood up slowly, Arthur moving toward him to help him.

"Are you all right, Merlin?"

Merlin nodded, though he couldn't avoid letting out a gasp when he touched his face and didn't feel the blood he should have felt.

It seemed like his magic, denied of the chance to attack, came out to heal him due to sheer restlessness. These days, Merlin knew he couldn't do much to rein his magic in. He was, of course, grateful that his injuries had been healed. Who wouldn't have been?

Arthur looked him over and then gave him a curious look. "I could have sworn that there was blood on your face. Now your face looks as good as new. How is that, Merlin?"

Merlin shook his head quickly. "I honestly don't know, Arthur."

The prince eyed him suspiciously. "You're not telling me something. What is it? You do know you're a bad liar."

Merlin didn't know what to say, but then out of nowhere, he heard a strange, soft almost enchanting melody coming from behind him.

He turned around, feeling compelled to follow the sliver of song.

"Merlin, what are you --?"

Merlin looked back at Arthur. "I heard something. I think we should follow it…"

"You can't just follow something for no good reason. You don't even know what _it_ is. What did you hear exactly?"

"Music. A melody. And I'm going to see where it leads me no matter if you come along or not."

"Idiot," Arthur muttered under his breath.

He followed Merlin anyway. After seeing him in the clutches of the two men, Arthur decided that his manservant really shouldn't be let out of his sight any time soon.

God help him.

The two of them stopped when they found a tree with silver leaves, which was strange enough, but then there was an opening on the tree's bark. As if it were a hollow opening...

Merlin looked to Arthur and then reached out his arm to stick it inside of the opening.

"Merlin, don't!" Arthur grabbed Merlin's arm to get it away from whatever could be inside there.

His hand easily went through, confirming it was a hollow opening after all.

After Merlin took his hand out, uninjured thankfully, the opening grew taller and wider until it wasn't even completely on the bark anymore.

"Arthur, look."

A somewhat blurry image appeared within the opening. They saw a piece of parchment with what looked like the Pendragon emblem drawn on it with ink.

Arthur wondered what business the royal family emblem would have being drawn in such a manner. Who was drawing it in the first place?

They only saw the artist's hand laying flat on the desk. Someone else's hand, what appeared to be a girl's hand from the size and look of it, moved on top of the other's hand.

They heard her speak. "That's enough now. You should go to sleep."

And then they could see nothing more – the opening was dark once again.

Merlin turned to Arthur. "I think we should go inside there. It's big enough now at least."

"What? Honestly, Merlin, we can't just go barging in anywhere without knowing what it leads to. And it's clearly the work of a sorcerer the way it just became bigger like that."

Merlin just looked at Arthur. "I have a feeling. I think it's in our best interest to go through there."

"And why the both of us? I could just as well let you go on your own if you're so keen. You can't make me do the same."

"I know you won't just let me do this alone. You'll come along." Merlin replied solemnly.

Arthur just stared at Merlin and gave him an annoyed glare. "How can you be so sure?"

"_Arthur_…"

The look on Merlin's face did odd things to Arthur. Merlin, the idiot, was infuriatingly right in this case. After what just happened to his manservant, Arthur wasn't quite ready to let him head off into possibly unknown territory by himself.

Merlin could barely handle a sword after all.

So the two went in through the opening. Arthur felt certain that magic was heavily involved as he felt very much like he was being squeezed through a tube without his consent.

The two of them could finally breathe again when they landed in an unceremonious heap on the ground. Merlin wasn't sure how to explain the sensation he had felt right after he went through the opening. Nevertheless, he was immensely relieved when it was over and they had 'landed' - where, he wasn't sure.

It was inside – in a house, he guessed.

~ * ~

A week ago… (HP timeline)

Hermione went into Harry's bedroom. He was still awake even at this late hour. She wasn't too surprised given this had been a common reoccurrence for almost the past month.

He was sitting on the edge of bed and looking a framed picture in his hands.

Hermione sat down beside him and took a look at the picture.

"Harry, you should go to sleep. It's late. Why were you looking at that picture anyway?"

Harry cleared his throat and said, "You should know why."

Hermione looked at him, exasperated and then looked at the picture again. "Well, it does look like Hogwarts. I didn't know you kept a picture of--"

"Stop fooling around! You know what it is, you know!"

Hermione's eyes flashed, her brown eyes changing color briefly.

"You shouldn't waste your time with trying to remember. Just forget about it, okay? You don't know how hard it is for me to – to--"

"To what?"

Hermione looked away. "Not this time around," she said firmly, looking directly at him. "Go to sleep, Harry. Seriously, you have to stop doing this to yourself."

"You can't order me around!"

"Yes I can."

She proceeded to make him lie down in bed and again told him to go to sleep.

She was about to leave when Harry's voice stopped her.

"Your eyes. They're always the same."

"Good night, Harry," Hermione only said.

She almost could have sworn that he had muttered, "Idiot" before she left his room.

Hermione didn't know whether to be grateful or saddened by the fact that he would forget about all this in the morning. That it was only at night, when he should be sleeping, that he remembered.

She herself would forget as well, but lately, it was getting harder and harder to not let the memories come to the surface.

She wished she knew why.

~ * ~


	2. Introductions

**Title:** Intrigue [Merlin/Harry Potter crossover]  
**Author:** silvermoon8705  
**Rating:** PG-13  
**Characters/Pairings:** Merlin/Arthur, Harry, Hermione  
**Spoilers:  
**Harry Potter ~ takes place about three years after the final battle  
Merlin ~ A week after "Le Morte D'Arthur" (Series 1 finale)  
**Disclaimer:** The show "Merlin" is property of the BBC. Harry Potter is the property of Warner Bros. and J.K. Rowling. No money being made.  
**Summary:** Arthur and Merlin find themselves in the wizarding world. But when Merlin discovers what really brought them forward in time, he almost wishes they hadn't come.  
**Beta:** la_esmeralda_ (at livejournal)

**This chapter:** Merlin and Arthur meet Harry and Hermione. Harry and Merlin have a talk, wherein Merlin learns about where he is and his status in the wizarding world. By the end of the talk, he fears for Arthur's life.

**A/N:** Thank you to anyone who has shown interest in this story. As far as the issue of Harry and Hermione getting together in this fic, you'll just have to wait and see. I love the pairing, believe me, I do; but the only certainty now is Merlin/Arthur...

**Chapter 2:**

"Hold on, Harry." Hermione said, giving an uncharacteristic giggle.

"Someone had a little too much firewhiskey."

"'S'my birthday, why can't I have a little fun?" she shot back playfully as she leaned on her friend.

"I think we both know why you overdid it this time around."

Hermione shook her head and gave him a peeved look. "Oh no, you don't. I told you I didn't want to talk about it. And anyway, it's all for the best. Luna is – _what the hell was that_?" She turned around in surprise at the unexpected thud that had come from downstairs.

"I don't know. But you really should lie down, Hermione. I'll go check it out," Harry said, trying to coax her in the direction of her room.

"No, I'm not going to let you leave me behind."

She stared him down until he relented and let her go down the stairs.

Hermione had to admit that it wasn't easy going down the steps when each stair kept moving on her and she wasn't exactly sure where to place her foot. She went about it slowly and she could feel Harry behind her.

Gradually but surely, she reached the bottom of the stairs. They could hear a tense exchange of words, but it was impossible to see who was speaking in the dark –

"_Lumos_," Harry whispered.

He moved his now-lit wand to reveal two men, who he guessed were about their age -- maybe a few years older. They paid no attention to Harry and Hermione, and instead, the two men – one blond, the other dark-haired – continued their banter; the blond took to shoving the other who, unsuccessfully, was trying to explain that he had no idea what was going on.

"_Merlin's beard!_ Am I dreaming?" Hermione exclaimed.

Harry noticed that the dark-haired man's head shot up in acknowledgement.

Harry could definitely understand Hermione's reaction as it was most certainly clear that the two men were not simply trespassers, but quite possibly _not even from this time period_. Now Harry was used to wizards wearing rather gaudy outfits, but these two were something straight out of that history book on medieval Muggles Hermione had thrown at him that one time. It had hurt – the book, not the skimming through it. He would never admit to Hermione that he had been, in fact, intrigued by the book – particularly the section on Arthurian legend for some unfathomable reason.

"_What did you just say_?" the dark-haired man asked, appearing honestly surprised.

"Who are you? How did you manage to get inside – Apparating is restricted here, I made sure of it," Harry pointed his wand at each of them in turn.

"Would you put that stick down? You look ridiculous," the blond said, looking annoyed.

The dark-haired man, on the other hand, looked rather curiously at Harry's wand. And then his eyes narrowed in suspicion. "Are you magic? A sorcerer?"

"Be quiet, Merlin. You put us into this mess – one more word from you and who knows what would happen."

"It's _not_ my doing, you royal prat, I told you!"

Harry just stared at the two of them, all the while aware that Hermione was barely able to stay upright. She was holding on to the railing to remain upright.

"Can either of you explain what in bloody hell is going on? And why is your name Merlin?" Harry finally demanded.

"Because my name _is_ Merlin! It's _always been_ Merlin. This is--" He was cut off from his introductions by the other interrupting.

"You really are the worst servant I've had. I told you to _be quiet_. And for once in your life try listening!"

Merlin muttered something under his breath, but didn't reply directly.

The blond put on an air of authority as he introduced himself. "I am Arthur Pendragon, Crown Prince of Camelot."

Harry caught the other, who called himself Merlin, mouthing Arthur's words in a clearly mocking manner behind his back.

He wondered just what sort of relationship the two of them had. He couldn't possibly be _the_ Merlin if he was just a servant, right? There was no way Merlin would ever have been a mere servant…

"I'm Merlin. Just Merlin," Merlin added, saying it more as an afterthought than anything else.

Harry nodded. "I'm Harry. Harry Potter. That's my friend, Hermione Granger."

But before either Merlin or Arthur could say a word, Hermione appeared to be losing her battle with standing on her own two feet.

"I think I'm--" she started before she collapsed.

*

Arthur quickly caught her before her head hit the unforgiving hard floor. He held her in his arms in a practiced manner, as if it was something he did all the time. It could have been in the Prince's Code of Conduct, maybe, if such a thing existed.

Merlin tried not to think about finding out that Arthur had carried him to Gaius' chambers after he had drunk the poison that one time. Gwen had told him, and even now, Merlin had this funny feeling every time he thought about it. That Arthur would do that --

Merlin was the only one who noticed an odd emotion flicker across Harry's face before it vanished as if it had never been there in the first place. Was it annoyance, maybe? Merlin wasn't sure.

"Where should I take her?" Arthur asked.

"Up the stairs, second door on the right," Harry gritted out.

He turned around sharply and went up the stairs ahead of them.

Merlin followed Arthur up the stairs. "Where are we? And I'm guessing we're in a different time as well…"

"This is my home," replied Harry, "Emrys Manor. The year is 2001 A.D. You two can sleep in the guest rooms. There is no point in kicking you out especially when you two have nowhere else to stay."

"We just went through this…_opening_." Merlin made a rather vague gesture with his hands. "We weren't expecting to end up in the future. I have no idea how to get back or how we ended up here in the first place."

"I've travelled through time. Only by a few hours. But what you've managed, unintentional, though it may be, that's almost inconceivable. Hermione said that--" Harry stopped when they reached the room. He opened the door. "Here it is."

Harry directed Arthur into Hermione's room. Once Arthur had laid her on the bed, he walked out of the room and announced that he wanted to rest.

Harry gave him a stiff look and then, appearing as if he were being put-upon to undertake an undesired task, he led Arthur to one of the guest rooms that were on the third floor. Merlin followed after them. He wondered why Harry seemed so antagonistic toward Arthur when he'd only just met him.

"Merlin, you can have the room next to his on the right," Harry said, showing him the room. He made to leave, and Merlin turned quickly to Arthur.

"I'm going to talk to Harry, Arthur. I'll be back soon. You'll be all right?"

"Yes, go on. I'm not a child, Merlin. I expect to see you in the morning though. And be _careful_." He added the last bit with a glance at Harry.

Merlin nodded, understanding his concern. Arthur didn't know yet what Merlin was capable of – and Merlin feared that he wouldn't be able to keep his secret from him for long. It was supremely tempting to tell him here – in this different time without the threat of Uther hanging over him.

He started walking with Harry, who was playing with his wand absentmindedly.

"What is that thing you're holding? What's it called?" Merlin asked, interested.

"Oh, this is a wand. Sort of like a conduit for the magic to flow through from inside of us into the outside world."

"Why would you need that – when you can just do magic without an extra tool?"

"It's safer that way. There's less chance of using too much magic at once and becoming weaker as a result." After Merlin nodded, understanding, Harry continued, "So what time period are you from then? Medieval times?"

"The year 482, actually."

Harry nodded. "So the two of you are from Camelot?"

Merlin nodded, perking up at the mention of Camelot. He wondered if even in this distant future, the place was still remembered. "Do you know about it? Is Camelot in the history books?"

"Well, the muggle world – people with no magic in their blood -- views the whole thing – Camelot, King Arthur, the Knights of the Round Table -- as a legend, a myth, an epic tale to tell. It's fiction to them. But not in this world – the wizarding world."

"The wizarding world?" Merlin asked, curious.

"Yes, the world of magic. Anyone who has magic in their blood is called a wizard – or a witch if they're a woman – and they're a part of the wizarding world. We wizards live hidden amongst the muggles. Hiding in plain sight, I suppose you can call it. We mask our institutions – our schools, governments, homes from muggle eyes, so they can't tell the difference. They don't suspect that magical beings may be living right next to them. It's safest this way. Keeps them from bothering us."

Merlin couldn't believe it. He'd just found himself in a place where he'd be welcomed and easily accepted by all others. After all, if everyone in the wizarding world had magic in their blood, then Merlin would just be another 'wizard' in the fray. He could use his magic without fear of execution like in Camelot under Uther's reign.

"Things being the way they are, in the wizarding world, Camelot is mentioned largely in connection to the greatest wizard of all time, Merlin. What are you doing here?"

"What – what do you mean?" Merlin squirmed uncomfortably. "Merlin's a popular name in the year 482, you know. There are loads of boys named Merlin. I'm friends with at least three, in fact! Anyway, Camelot's full of wizards and sorcery, it's becoming a bit of a problem, if you must know…" he trailed off when he saw Harry's disbelieving look.

"I'm not an _idiot_. You're from the medieval times, you're connected to Arthur and your eyes light up when I start talking about magic. Also, Merlin is a rare name here. Merlin is like a god to us – though many wizards would like to name their children such a name – it's almost blasphemous to give a child that name." He seemed to reconsider his words, and looked doubtfully at Merlin.

Merlin stared in shock at him. He could hardly believe his ears. He knew that he had a destiny, but to come face-to-face with it and to know that in this world – this almost fantastical world where magic was accepted and fully embraced – that he, Merlin, would be so highly regarded; he was at a loss as how to react. He felt dazed and flattered all at once. "Really? You think I'm that Merlin?"

"Yes, of course you are. Usually the history focuses on an older Merlin advising King Arthur, but I don't doubt that you're that person. Or at least will become him. I'm surprised that you're Arthur's servant. It would seem beneath you…"

"It was the best way to get close to him. To protect him."

Harry wasn't hearing him though. "I don't like him. Make sure he stays away from Hermione."

"What do you have against Arthur?"

Harry shifted his feet, appearing as if this was the last conversation he would want to be having. "Well, Hermione can take care of herself, of course. She's brilliant. But still, she's a girl and he's a prince. I'm – well – I'm just concerned that she'll get too taken in by everything. Him being a prince, the fairy tale thing…knight in shining armor on a white horse saving a damsel in distress from the wicked dragon, you know --"

Harry glared at Merlin when he let out a laugh. He couldn't help it – the idea of _Arthur_ in a fairy tale was too ridiculous to not find funny. Merlin planned to mock the prince later on for that – he looked forward to it.

"You've put a lot of thought into that fairy tale," Merlin commented, trying but failing to sound polite about it and not as if he was laughing at him.

"Oh, shut up," Harry muttered.

He started walking away from Merlin – a clear sign that their talk was over.

Merlin suddenly felt a panic seize him. This was a world of magic and Harry _knew _about him and Arthur didn't know. He didn't have a clue. He tried to regain Harry's attention. "Arthur – he doesn't know who I am. He doesn't know about my magic!"

Harry turned around to address Merlin. "Well, if it slips out and he doesn't take it well, I could kill him for you." His tone sounded a little too serious for Merlin's liking. "Good night, Merlin."

He turned his back on Merlin and walked away – Merlin's attempt at getting the other's attention was ignored.

Merlin stared after him, feeling worried about what would happen. He desperately hoped Harry wasn't being serious, but he was a wizard after all – who knew what type of spells he had knowledge of. Then again, Merlin was, well, _Merlin_, if what Harry had said was true, so he was sure that he could handle whatever situation came at him. Surely he could manage an average wizard, right?

Now he just had to make sure that Arthur would stay away from the girl. That shouldn't be too hard.

He shook his head, feeling exasperated. Trust Arthur to land in a completely unknown place in the far future and immediately start acting "the knight in shining armor" role, as Harry had put it, to a girl he didn't even know. Not to mention the girl was, from his vantage point, already accounted for.

Merlin went to his room, questions preoccupying his mind. The one thing he was sure of was that in this unfamiliar territory, he would have to be even more vigilant in protecting Arthur.

~ * ~


	3. Reincarnation

**Title:** Intrigue [Merlin/Harry Potter crossover] (3/?)  
**Author:** silvermoon8705 (dk323 on livejournal)  
**Rating:** PG-13  
**Characters/Pairings:** Merlin/Arthur, Harry, Hermione  
**Spoilers:** Harry Potter ~ takes place about three years after the final battle  
Merlin ~ A week after "Le Morte D'Arthur" (Series 1 finale)  
**Disclaimer:** The show "Merlin" is property of the BBC. Harry Potter is the property of Warner Bros. and J.K. Rowling. No money being made.  
**Summary:** Arthur and Merlin, unwittingly, go forward in time and they find themselves in the wizarding world. In the wizarding world, Merlin is god. But, what he doesn't know is that there's a secret hiding in plain sight. And it's about to be unravelled.

**Chapter 3:** Merlin finds out more about what his future holds and discovers that there is a mystery involving him. He also meets someone who turns out to be a familiar face. Harry and Hermione do some damage control...well, sort of.

**Author's Notes:** Apologies for the delay in updating. :( This chapter's pretty long, so hopefully that makes up for it. The next chapter will be posted sooner than this one, I promise.

Thank you for the interest in this story! And for those who took the time to review - thank you! I appreciate it.

~ * ~

That night, Merlin couldn't fall asleep. Sitting up in bed, he looked around the room. Despite the room being a spare room, he saw portraits hung up on the walls.

And if his eyes weren't deceiving him, the people within the portraits were moving. He figured with this world being what it was – the wizarding world – that pictures coming alive like this were not unusual. And, most likely, were a result of magic.

How this world was so inherently magical still left him in awe. He almost wished to stay here. But Merlin knew that no matter how enticing the possibilities of this place were, Camelot was his home. And at some point (once they figured out how to get back), Arthur and him had to go.

And it was only a matter of time before Merlin would be forced to reveal the truth of his magic to Arthur. The nature of this place, this _world_, did not allow Merlin the chance to delay telling Arthur the truth about his magical abilities.

If they ventured out into the wizarding world, Arthur needed to know about him. If wizards automatically uttered Merlin's name (or 'Merlin's beard' as Hermione had exclaimed upon first seeing him and Arthur) as if his name was an equivalent to 'gods', then how could Arthur _not _question it? And not wonder why everyone seemed to know Merlin's name without being properly introduced to him?

Sure, Merlin didn't fear so much for how Arthur would react. At least as long as they were here – in the wizarding world where Merlin was regarded as an important figure – then certainly, Arthur wouldn't be given the opportunity to take the secret badly. And if he didn't take it well, then Merlin was certain Harry would make Arthur rue the day he was born.

No, what concerned Merlin was that it wasn't fair to Arthur to have the secret thrust upon him now – a magic reveal that he would be forced to accept due to his unfamiliar and jarring surroundings. There would be no room for condemnation. Arthur had been taught to hate all those who performed magic – seeing them as evil as his father executed any sorcerers deemed a threat to Camelot. And here Arthur and Merlin were – seeking shelter from a wizard and depending on his good will.

The real problem lay in how Arthur would take the knowledge of Merlin's magic once they returned to Camelot. Would Arthur turn his back on him and condemn Merlin – proving that whatever acceptance he may have had in the wizarding world had been only temporary?

Arthur would need to be told tomorrow morning about the magical nature of their hosts. Merlin wouldn't have been surprised if Arthur had figured it out already. If there were enchanted portraits in Arthur's temporary room such as those in Merlin's room, then surely the prince would put two and two together.

And the prince would have little choice but to accept his current circumstances and Merlin's (future) place in the wizarding world.

After all, while Harry would be considered an enemy to anti-magic Camelot; the wizard was giving them a place to stay despite Merlin and Arthur being trespassers on his property -- no matter how unintentional it was. Merlin wondered if Harry was the kind of person to kick someone out of his home. He hadn't seen enough of him – Hermione even less and she was intoxicated anyway, so that didn't help – to accurately judge Harry's character.

Merlin was certain about one thing. The prince was definitely not the type of person to take things passively – surely, he would do something to complicate the situation especially in this strange, unknown place. Merlin could understand it if Arthur would feel trapped here – not sure how to handle the situation as he was left with little power to control his current predicament.

Either way, in the here and now, Arthur would have set aside his negative views on magic for the sake of appeasing those who were granting them hospitality.

Curiosity getting the best of him, Merlin climbed out of bed to have a closer look at the portraits. The framed pictures were grouped in threes and decorated each of the four walls.

He found it rather awkward to see some of the portraits of himself gracing the walls. Remembering that Harry had called this place, "Emrys Manor", Merlin didn't feel too surprised at the focus of the pictures. After all, Emrys was one of his many names for some reason that Merlin did not understand yet. He made a note to himself to ask Harry why the manor was given such a name. Was Harry connected to him in some way? Or did he just inherit this manor through family and the manor was already named so Harry didn't see the need in changing it?

Well, Merlin supposed, it was easily explained away as having a connection to his role in the wizarding world. It was not too far out of the realm of possibility for wizards to use his name in such a way.

Below each of the moving pictures, there were different years attributed to the time that the picture was taken.

Merlin wasn't sure how it was possible that a picture of him could be taken in the early 18th century and then another picture of him (looking only a little older than the one from 1707) dated in the later 19th century. From 1707 to 1895…that was inconceivable that he would have lived that long and remain relatively unaged. Unless…he was – would be? -- immortal? Or he had been reborn somehow?

One picture caught his eye. Merlin thought it was out of place since the subjects of the picture were two flying birds. One was a Merlin bird – a small falcon -- and the other was a much smaller bird of a species that Merlin couldn't identify.

He read the inscription below the picture and it told him what he needed to know:

_1970_

_Merlin transfigured into a Merlin bird with the Lady Morgana transformed into a __Green Violetear hummingbird._

_One of the last 20__th__ century sightings of these two well-known figures within the wizarding world. _

And then as Merlin continued to look at the picture, he saw the birds land back on the ground. A moment later, they shifted shape and Merlin saw himself and Morgana in the picture. The two of them didn't look much older than Merlin was now. The pair whispered to each other before they walked out of the frame without sparing a glance toward Merlin.

Another picture that drew his curiosity was one of a woman sitting in a rocking chair with a baby in her arms. She smiled down at the child as the chair rocked back and forth, lulling the child to sleep. The sunlight came through the window and cast its golden shadow over the pair. Tiny balls of blue light floated about in the air – clearly, being held up by magic.

Merlin was startled to find that the woman looked so much like Gwen. Reading the details below the picture, he was even more mystified.

The inscription said:

_1863_

_Merlin as a young babe being tended to by __his nurse, Guinevere._

Now he was absolutely certain that reincarnation was the explanation to the span of years – and also the fact that, apparently, Gwen was holding him –Merlin. He was the baby in the picture – and to further support his theory, the picture had been done in 1863. And it had to have been him producing the balls of light. Though, Merlin was surprised that he could perform such a trick while still so young.

Gwen started humming a lullaby to the baby, and the balls of light seemed to move in tune to the rhythm of the song.

He watched for a few moments – himself almost entranced by the movement of the tiny balls of light.

And then, he heard a voice from a location he couldn't quite determine.

"Hello there."

Merlin turned around sharply at hearing the unfamiliar voice.

"Who said that?" He inquired.

"Over here, dear, to your right. The picture of Rowena Ravenclaw or rather, well, me," He could hear her give a soft chuckle.

Merlin found his way to her picture. Rowena Ravenclaw, as she had called herself, was a brunette woman with a no-nonsense look about her though she held a friendly demeanor as well. She wore a regal deep blue gown and her dark hair was pinned back, a few loose curls from her wavy hair escaping the pin to fall upon her cheeks. The intelligence shone through in her brown eyes. She wasn't a beauty by any standards, but by the way she carried herself in the picture, Merlin could not help but be enchanted by her.

"You must be Merlin? The very first, I presume?" She asked, smiling pleasantly at him. She moved an errant strand of hair behind her ear.

"Yes. How do you know that?"

She waved her hand. "Oh, there are pictures all over Emrys Manor. We are prone to exchange information when something rather exciting happens. You've noticed how people are able to leave their pictures?"

Merlin nodded.

"Well, that is how we move from picture to picture. It would be a right misery if we were bound to our original pictures, don't you think?"

"Yes, I guess so."

"Oh, I'm sorry!" Rowena suddenly exclaimed. "I should introduce myself properly. I'm one of the Hogwarts – Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry -- founders. The House of Ravenclaw is my house at the school. It is where all the cleverest students go. 'Wit beyond measure is man's greatest treasure' -- only the brightest will do."

"Hogwarts is a school for those who practice magic, I'm assuming?"

"Yes, of course," she confirmed to him. Then she smiled warmly at him. "You know, I have met you before. One of your earlier reincarnations, of course, as Hogwarts was founded centuries ago – in the late tenth century."

"So, I somehow mastered the art of reincarnation? That's why all the dates of the pictures are so scattered…" He mused, everything clicking into place.

Rowena nodded. "Quite right. Though you were not alone. As you can see there are others who reincarnated as well. I'm sure they are familiar to you?"

"Yes, Morgana…and Gwen? Although I'm not at all sure why Gwen is acting as my nurse in that one picture. She's Morgana's maidservant back in Camelot," Merlin wondered in confusion. He hoped Rowena could provide him with an answer.

"Oh, Merlin, reincarnation is a flighty magic. People can take on different roles like the matter with Guinevere. It just so happened that she looked after you in that particular reincarnation."

"Why is she looking after me then? Shouldn't my mother be doing that?" Merlin asked. Then an unpleasant thought came to mind. What if in that reincarnation – his mother was dead? Merlin couldn't bear the thought.

Merlin was surprised at the disapproving look upon on Rowena's face at his question. She spoke resolutely, "First, I must make myself clear. I don't condone the ridiculous antics of the wizarding world at large. Complete madness, you understand," she sniffed and sat down in the ornate chair behind her.

"What are you talking about?"

"Your mother was very much alive and well in that reincarnation of yours – 1863, was it? And your mother cared for you a great deal – that has never changed no matter what. The wizarding world knew about your ability to reincarnate, you see. Wizards were assigned to track you – to find out when you would be reincarnated, when you would be reborn. And then, without fail, they took you, soon after you were born, along with your family and firmly ensconced you within the wizarding world--"

Merlin interrupted her. He wondered why he hadn't been reborn within the wizarding world in the first place? Wouldn't that simplify matters so that they didn't have to resort to such drastic measures?

"Why wasn't I reborn in the wizarding world then? That would have made the situation easier."

Rowena appeared startled by the question as if this was the first time such a possibility was brought to her attention. "Oh, I don't know. I'm sure if you were to talk to a reincarnated Merlin, then he would give you the answer you seek. Although…" She paused, looking thoughtful. And then she continued on, "There has been speculation as to why Merlin is reborn within the muggle world. You can imagine how some wizards were greatly frustrated that you didn't try to insure a rebirth within our world – where you would be under the wizarding world's protection. Still, it is all gossip and rumors in the end. Better to seek out a reincarnation of yourself."

"Do you know where he may be? My reincarnation?"

She shook her head sadly. "No, unfortunately I do not. No one has been able to find Merlin. It is rather odd, actually."

Merlin decided to save that piece of information for later. There had to be someone who knew where his reincarnated self was. Or maybe this was the reason why he had been compelled to enter that portal? Maybe he was meant to assist in solving this mystery? Although where Arthur came into all this, Merlin wasn't sure. Still, he was grateful that Arthur had come with him. Merlin didn't know what he would have done if he didn't have a friend by his side – someone who was just as lost as he was trying to navigate these completely unfamiliar surroundings.

With this calming thought in mind, Merlin turned his attention back to Rowena who was still speaking.

"--placed you in our world, there came certain expectations. One such expectation was that you would be cared for by a nurse while your mother took on the roles of lady of the house. It is quite reminiscent to how aristocratic pureblood children are raised."

"Pureblood?" Merlin questioned.

"Children who have two magical parents. Typically, an aristocratic wizarding family's heritage stretches centuries back. These families enjoy boasting about how there is not one drop of muggle – non-magical – blood in their family history. The thought that there was a muggle relative – it would be scandalous! I personally think this practice is uncalled for and only breeds hate amongst wizards. But the fact of the matter is that you were treated like royalty – nothing but the best for the greatest wizard of all time. Well, let me just say, I'm certain that some wizards are perfectly comfortable in kidnapping you if your parents don't consent to the move," She finished, shaking her head.

Merlin was feeling terribly overwhelmed. Yes, he had previously been told that he was like a god to the wizarding world, but for wizards to be assigned to find him in every reincarnation; it was mind-numbing. Why was it so important that they take him away? True, Rowena had said he and his family were treated well and all, but why couldn't the wizarding world simply let Merlin be? Live his life without their intervention?

"Why is this done?" He asked. "Why do they track me?"

Rowena sat up straighter, her eyes blazing. She looked displeased. "Every reincarnation, once you are of age, you are expected to provide the wisdom, the advice that the wizarding government needs to run effectively. As if they can't think for themselves and they depend on you to do it for them!"

"But…wait, that means I remember all my past lives? Because I don't think I could provide much sage advice if I only recall the life I'm currently in."

"Yes, that's right. Oh, I apologize for not mentioning that. I'm sure you're very puzzled by all this. You look so very young. Is King Arthur a prince in your time?"

"Yes, he is. Does," Merlin paused, unsure he should even ask because he was afraid of the answer. He hadn't seen Arthur in any of the pictures in this room. Gwen was portrayed in a picture yet Arthur, who was likewise not magically-inclined, was nowhere to be seen in any of the moving pictures. That definitely didn't bode well. "Does Arthur reincarnate as well? He's not in the pictures here."

She smiled kindly at him. "Oh yes, King Arthur reincarnates. You usually reunite with him once you come of age, though sometimes earlier. Any picture depicting King Arthur is not present in this room, unfortunately, but I have visited him in the portraits displayed in other rooms in the manor. If you would like to see him, there a few pictures in Mr. Potter's room. Hopefully that will satisfy your curiosity. Although, a word of caution – watch out for the "Riding Party" portrait. The subjects tend to be a little too enthusiastic."

"Who is in the "Riding Party" picture?"

"People you know well, I'm sure, dear. King Arthur, you, Lady Morgana, Sir Lancelot and Queen Guinevere--"

He interrupted her quickly, holding up his hand. "Wait – how is Gwen Queen? She's barely interacted with Arthur in the year I've been in Camelot. How is that possible?"

"You will find out in time," Rowena told him simply.

Merlin sighed, rubbing his forehead. "All right. It's jarring, that's all, but I can sort of see it."

"Of course, my dear. Guinevere was – will be an excellent Queen. That can not be denied," she assured him. "But, as I said, the riding party picture with the five of you is exceptionally exuberant. It's a rather priceless picture since it was taken during the days of Camelot and before the reincarnations began. The five of you are riding on horses in a friendly race. It is only a matter of time before you see them racing through a picture – so absorbed in the race that they have little concern for any people they might be disturbing."

And as if to prove her point, a group of people on horseback entered Rowena's picture. The horses were spurred onward. And then they were out of the picture – making their way around Merlin's room via the other pictures before they were gone from the room completely.

Merlin could just make out the riders. Rowena had been right – it was definitely the five of them. A smile tugged upon his lips at seeing him riding alongside Arthur and seeing the prince – well, King, he amended, at that time – laughing as he raced, his cheeks tinged red from the activity. Morgana had been on Merlin's other side while Gwen and Lancelot rode behind them.

"Do you see? I'm almost positive that _they do not sleep_! They just race all day and all night."

Merlin shrugged. He found that he didn't mind much at all.

Just then, he heard the door to his room click open. A blonde girl around Harry and Hermione's age, maybe a little younger, entered his room looking for all the world as if she belonged there.

Before Merlin could demand that she tell him who she was, Rowena greeted the girl. "Ah, Lady Morgana. How nice to see you. I trust you wish to speak to Merlin?"

Morgana? This blonde girl was Morgana? Merlin was understandably surprised since the girl's rather unique appearance didn't fit with the Morgana that Merlin knew. She had long, dirty blonde hair and her eyes were grey. She was wearing bright blue tights with a dark blue skirt over it and a fitted long pink coat completed the eccentric dress. She also wore a cork necklace and strawberry earrings, which Merlin was positive, looked like _real strawberries._

The blonde smiled at Merlin before turning back to the picture of Rowena. "I do hope you haven't told him the Sorting story. I know how smug you are on that matter."

Rowena looked affronted. She put her hand over her chest in dismay. "Why I never! I most certainly am not smug!"

Though Merlin could see Rowena smiling, looking all together very pleased with herself.

"What is this about?" Merlin asked, looking at the two of them.

The blonde girl shook her head, chuckling. "Oh, it's nothing, Merlin. Maybe Rowena will tell you later. She certainly enjoyed talking with you, I'm sure. Isn't that right, Rowena?"

Rowena looked like she had been caught red-handed. She spoke defensively though. "Oh honestly! I'm quite tired. I bid you goodnight."

And with that, she stood up and walked away from them. Merlin could see a bed in the distance.

After Rowena's departure, Merlin turned to the blonde girl – still in disbelief that this could be a reincarnation of Morgana.

"You're really Morgana?"

She nodded at him. "A reincarnation, yes. I go by Luna Lovegood here. It would be best to address me as Luna while you're here."

"Can you prove to me that you're her? You don't look like her at all…I would feel better with actual proof."

"Oh, of course. I'm sorry about that. It's not often that our appearances are drastically altered from our original looks – such as how you look now. I'll shift back to how you see me, but I can only do it briefly. The current reincarnation bounces back rather quickly. Watch, okay?"

Merlin nodded, his eyes trained on her.

She closed her eyes and whispered a few words to herself before her appearance changed.

And the Morgana that Merlin knew well was now before him. She was even wearing a silk blue dress that Merlin had seen her in often. Her dark hair flowed behind her and her green eyes were bright when she gave him a small smile.

Then she changed appearance and she was the blonde girl, Luna, once again.

Merlin nodded at her. "All right then. One last thing – if you're truly Morgana, tell me what you said to me about magic when we were looking after the druid boy?"

"That was ages ago for me, you realize! What happened before you came here? What significant event?"

"The Questing Beast incident was only a week ago."

Luna shook her head. "That _is_ a long time ago. But I believe I remember the words. I'll tell you if it will appease you."

"It would help."

"I told you, "What if magic isn't something you choose, what if it chooses you?" Is that helpful?"

He nodded, accepting her answer. He decided to trust her – he knew for certain that the possibility of reincarnation was very real. After all, just seeing the dates on the pictures proved that point to him. And then Rowena, who had told him she had met reincarnations of himself, had addressed this girl as Morgana – surely it wasn't foolish to trust that this truly was a reincarnation of Morgana? Rowena seemed like a person to be trusted – she had helped to found a school after all. That didn't spell a person who set out to trick others. So with this logic, Merlin set his mind at ease.

Luna sat down on the bed and she crossed her legs so she sat in a sort of meditative position.

He sat down beside her. He decided to speak first. "In my time, you don't know about your magical abilities. You just have visions of the future."

Luna looked over at him. "Well, as you can see, I find out at some point. Something to look forward to," she gave him a wry smile.

"Morgana--"

"Luna, if you could. Better start practicing or else you'll slip up in public and then we'll have a problem."

"All right, Luna then. Rowena told me that no one can find my current reincarnation. Do you know where he might be?"

Luna shook her head – a little too quickly in Merlin's opinion. "No, I don't. To the best of my knowledge, I'm the only one who remembers Camelot and my true identity."

"You're lying to me. I know you are. You're not looking at me. Tell me the truth."

"I see no reason to. I don't see you knowing this as terribly important…" She said breezily.

"Please just tell me. _Please_, Luna. Maybe the future me will know how to send Arthur and me back home."

"I could help you with that, Merlin. No need to involve Merlin – although, I suppose, it _would be_ much safer if I had his magical support to send you and Arthur back to Camelot."

Merlin only gave her an impatient look. "Well?"

"The reason why I came to see you, Merlin, is to offer my assistance to you. I thought you might appreciate a familiar face who also knew this time and place rather well. So _if you could not pressure me here,_ I'd appreciate it."

But Merlin refused to back down. "You know where this reincarnated Merlin is, don't you?"

She looked at him for what seemed like a long time. Then she gave a small nod. "Yes, I do."

"Does he remember everything?"

She nodded again. "Despite attempts to the contrary, but Merlin – no matter which reincarnation – will always remember himself. It's just the way it is."

"Can I meet him?" Merlin asked her, though he knew he was pressing his luck.

To his surprise, Luna laughed in response. "Oh, that's funny. I don't know what to say to that."

"What is so funny about it?"

She shrugged. To Merlin's frustration, Luna abruptly changed the subject. "Anyway, you best make sure that you tell Arthur about your magic. Since Arthur is in the same predicament with you, then he needs to know about me and how I can help. And the three of us can not have a proper talk until he knows about your magical abilities."

"There's no way out of this, is there?"

"No, unfortunately not. In this world, it'll be that much harder to hide your true identity from Arthur. It is better to get it out of the way sooner rather than later."

Merlin sighed, resigned to what he had to do. "All right. I'll tell him."

Luna smiled at him. She stood up. "Well, I best be going. I do feel rather bad about sneaking in like this. I'm sure Harry will forgive me."

And then she walked to the door, which agitated Merlin because she hadn't told him what he really wanted to know.

"Luna, wait! Why can't you tell me where Merlin is?"

She turned back to him and said solemnly, "Because Merlin told me not to tell anyone. I did not want to betray his trust. Friends don't do that, you understand. I'm sorry if that's the last thing you wish to hear, but it is the truth."

"Okay, I'm sorry. I won't press you anymore."

"Thank you, Merlin. It was a pleasure seeing you."

And Luna left the room quietly, shutting the door softly behind her.

~ * ~

The next morning:

"_You did what?"_Hermione uttered in disbelief.

Harry quickly said a spell to stop her cup of tea from falling to the ground. He really should have waited until_ after_ she had set the cup down. The cup froze before it could touch the floor and shatter. Hermione huffed and she grabbed the cup and set it on the counter. She looked to her friend expectantly.

Harry sat up on the kitchen counter and he tried to explain himself.

"Honestly, Hermione. It was just an accident. And anyway, I'm sure that Merlin will get a clue soon enough and change his name below him. Arthur won't suspect a thing."

She shook her head. Tying her hair back into ponytail, she said resolutely, "I need to see it with my own eyes. I _can't believe_ that you placed Arthur in a room with a picture of Merlin."

Harry shrugged. "_Do you even know_ how many pictures we have of Merlin in this manor? Gathering dust in the attic?" He waved his hand as if to express his point. "It's extraordinary enough that Arthur's room only had ONE picture of him. For the record, I didn't know that Arthur had no idea of Merlin's magic until _after _I gave Arthur a room to stay in. What should I have done – come up with an excuse for why he couldn't stay there? It was late, I was tired!" He spoke defensively.

Hermione seemed to surrender then. "Fine, you may have a point."

"And anyway, he's an old man in that picture. Not exactly the image of Merlin that Arthur would be expecting…"

Still, Hermione dragged Harry along with her to Arthur's room.

"We're going to wake him."

"You – be quiet! And I do plan to discuss your appalling behavior toward Arthur later. Don't think I won't forget."

"I didn't expect anything less," he replied.

"You know, I thought my days of lecturing you and Ron were over, but, _oh,_ was I wrong!"

"Oh, Hermione. You like it, I know you like it," he said teasingly.

She made to whack him over the head, but Harry quickly moved out of the way.

~ * ~

Once they reached Arthur's room on the third floor, Hermione told Harry that he was in charge of making sure Arthur was asleep.

Harry didn't mind too much. The last time he had a chat with that picture of Merlin, the man took one look at Harry and started laughing so hard that tears were coming out of his eyes.

And actually, that last time was the one and only time Harry had talked to him. He certainly wasn't gunning for a repeat performance. Although, Hermione did try to make him feel better and say that Merlin was still a bit tipsy from a rather lively party in that feast picture on the fourth floor. How Hermione seemed to know more about this manor than even Harry himself who owned this manor – through the Potter inheritance – was rather puzzling. But Hermione did absorb knowledge like a sponge – she was honestly like a walking encyclopedia.

They entered the room and divided up. Hermione headed to the portrait of Merlin while Harry went toward the bed. He could see that Arthur was still very much asleep.

Who wouldn't be after traveling through time like that? That definitely took a toll on a person especially when one wasn't expecting the trip in the first place.

Harry grabbed the one chair and moved it beside the bed. He sat down on it and contemplated whether he should poke Arthur with his wand.

In the end, he nonverbally summoned one of his books on Quidditch to him and he skimmed through the text.

~ * ~

Hermione looked below the picture and she almost couldn't believe her eyes.

"_Mermaid?_ You changed it to _mermaid_?"

The Merlin in the picture only looked at her with a bemused expression on his face as he stroked his beard. While his face did not look old or especially wrinkled, his hair was snow white and he was sporting a long beard the likes of Albus Dumbledore. Hermione knew that Merlin could change his appearance, and though he was not immortal and instead died to be reborn again, he could not grow old – his features and sprightliness didn't appropriately reflect his age. But to appease the wizarding world, he had to put up a persona of wisdom in which people would respect him more easily. And well, children were always taught to respect their elders after all…

"Purely accidental, you understand. No one told me Arthur would be staying here. And a most clueless one at that. Find my shock to come back to my portrait and find him in this room! I had just been at a party at Morgana's. It was not the best timing, you see. Be grateful I had enough presence of mind to change it at all!"

"Yes, but _mermaid?"_

"Oh, I suppose you could do better then! Can you believe that, Arthur?" Merlin directed his question behind him.

Hermione was not too surprised to find Arthur lying on the bed behind Merlin. He clearly looked to be nursing a hangover.

"Shut up, Merlin. My head hurts. Gods!" He retorted.

He grabbed a pillow and covered his face with it, moaning in discontent.

Merlin turned back to Hermione. "I should get him that hangover potion. Is there anything else you need to ask me?"

She shook her head.

"I don't condone your actions, you do know that," Merlin expressed firmly to her.

"Yes, I do know," Hermione told him, rubbing her forehead in consternation. "Goodbye, Merlin."

Merlin nodded at her and he headed over to Arthur.

Hermione went to Harry and told him that they should go. Arthur could wake up soon.

~ * ~


	4. Does he know?

**Title:** Intrigue [Merlin/Harry Potter crossover] (4/?)  
**Author:** silvermoon8705  
**Rating: **PG-13  
**Characters/Pairings: **Merlin/Arthur, Harry, Hermione, Ron/Luna, Draco/Ginny  
**Spoilers:** Harry Potter ~ takes place about three years after the final battle  
Merlin ~ A week after "Le Morte D'Arthur" (Series 1 finale)  
**Disclaimer: **The show "Merlin" is property of the BBC. Harry Potter is the property of Warner Bros. and J.K. Rowling. No money being made.  
**Summary: **Arthur and Merlin, unwittingly, go forward in time and they find themselves in the wizarding world. In the wizarding world, Merlin is god. But, what he doesn't know is that there's a secret hiding in plain sight. And it's about to be unravelled.  
**Author's Notes:** I apologize for the delay. This chapter has been a long time coming. I hope everyone enjoys it. You could probably figure out by now, but this is very much an AU for Harry Potter and ignores the epilogue. There is a good chance this fic will end up Harry/Hermione, but right now they're just friends.

_**Thank you**_ to all who have shown interest in and have supported this story. I really do appreciate it. :)

~ * ~

Merlin came into Arthur's room not long after he woke up.

"How did you sleep?" He asked the prince.

Merlin sat down in the chair that was inexplicably by the bed. Certainly it hadn't been there the previous night? Shrugging the thought off, he looked to Arthur.

Arthur rubbed his eyes tiredly. He was wearing a similar night outfit to what Merlin was clothed in. Merlin had found the night wear in his own room before he had settled into a restless sleep. He wasn't sure how the clothes ended up being there if the rooms were simply spare rooms. He could only conclude that it had been a spell of some sort…that left clothing for guests?

He waved his hand at the pictures hung up around the room. "I've slept better. The blasted pictures move and _talk_, Merlin! And that one over there," He pointed at the far wall opposite him. "The one of the mermaid or whoever he was. I highly doubt he was a mermaid. He just stared at me like I was the crazy one. And then he appeared to leave the picture – how does that even _work_?"

Merlin shook his head. He pretended to be just as clueless. "I have no idea, Arthur." Looking at the picture that Arthur had pointed to, he informed him, "It looks like the man is back, but I think he's sleeping."

Intrigued, Merlin moved closer to the picture and he noticed a white kitten resting on the old man's lap. The man was stroking the kitten idly as he slept in his chair. The kitten purred in pleasure at the contact.

He looked below the picture to find out who this was, but strangely, there was no name given. Instead, it said:

_Not Important. DO NOT LOOK HERE._

_There. I hope that is satisfactory?_

Merlin wondered what the man was hiding, although looking closer at the man's features; he did see a resemblance to himself. He would have to talk to this man sometime when the old man was awake.

He returned to Arthur's side.

"Well?"

"I was just taking a look," Merlin told him.

Arthur gave him a "why in the world would you do that, you idiot?" look before he declared, "I'm _certainly not_ going near _that _picture again. All this must be a work of magic, don't you agree, Merlin? Pictures don't come alive like this! Even if we're in the future, I still don't think such a thing would be possible. What was that year again that Harry something or other gave?"

"2001. He said we're in the year 2001. And you're right," Merlin agreed. He knew he had to tell Arthur now. There was no point in keeping it from him anymore. "The moving pictures are a work of magic. Harry and Hermione practice magic."

"Do they?" Arthur said. He sounded more curious than angered, which definitely surprised Merlin,

"Yes, and well, we really don't have the choice to leave since we're in a time that is not our own. I know how you feel about magic, Arthur."

Arthur sighed. "You're right. We just have to hope they don't have ill intentions." Then he looked at Merlin carefully. "I don't follow my father's beliefs without question, Merlin. After all, remember that druid boy that we along with Morgana helped to escape? I think I can be a little more reasonable, shall we say, than my father. And I can accept this situation we're in. It is like you said; we don't have a choice in the matter."

Merlin swallowed, feeling decidedly anxious. Was this a good time to tell Arthur about his magic?

But first, Arthur needed to know about the current situation. Merlin felt a great sense of relief sweep over him that he could stall the reveal just for a while longer.

"It's not just Harry and Hermione who are magic users, Arthur. This whole world we're in now – it's full of wizards and the like. It's called the wizarding world…"

"So, you're telling me we're surrounded by magical entities?"

Merlin nodded. "The wizarding world is supposed to be a sort of hidden world. Non-magical people have their own separate world – they don't even realize the existence of a magical world right under the noses. It's all concealed by magic."

"That's a tall feat. I assume this world of magic has its own government and the necessary establishments to support itself?"

"Yes. It's all self-contained."

Arthur looked interested, which made Merlin smile to see him taking it so well.

"We should get Harry and Hermione to give us a tour. I'd much prefer exploring the place outside of this manor. It sounds far more interesting than these unnatural moving pictures," Arthur shuddered.

"They're not_ that_ bad."

"Merlin, there are some things I can deal with, but _not_ pictures that come to life. I'm convinced that mermaid man spent the whole evening staring at me!"

"Well…who could blame him?"

"He was an old man, Merlin!"

Merlin just rolled his eyes at him. "I'm sure he didn't mean anything by it," Merlin then recalled Harry's warning the previous evening. Merlin relayed to Arthur, "And just so you know, Harry told me to tell you that you shouldn't get too friendly with Hermione. For some reason, he has an issue with you."

Arthur looked confused at that. "I don't see what the trouble is. I barely know her, but if Harry insisted, then I'll abide by that. We're the guests here after all."

"It would be a good idea not to cause trouble, right, Arthur?"

"Merlin, I _do not_ cause trouble! I have no interest in Hermione. She was about to fall – what – should I have just let her hit the floor? Is it a crime to be helpful?"

Merlin muttered something under his breath.

"Oh, shut up, Merlin."

Arthur received a cheeky grin in return. He hit Merlin in the face with a pillow.

Upon Merlin nicking a pillow, an impromptu pillow fight commenced.

~ * ~

Meanwhile…

"I'm sure they're awake by now and undoubtedly hungry," Hermione remarked. She spread raspberry jam over her toast and took a bite out of the bread.

Harry looked up. "Hmmm?"

"Merlin and Arthur. Our unexpected guests, remember?"

The self-stirring spoon in Harry's cup loudly clanged against the glass as he groaned, rubbing his brow.

"Damnit, did you have to remind me, Hermione?"

"What is it? I know you have a problem with Arthur for some reason, but..."

Harry appeared to be debating what to say, choosing his words carefully as he said, "I don't like entitled people. Growing up as I did, you understand."

"Yes, of course I do. You know how I used to worry about you when you had to stay with the Dursleys over summer break. But that's no reason to solely judge a book by its cover, Harry."

Harry gave her a look and then he swiftly changed the subject. "_Anyway,_ I just realized how busy it'll be at the Ministry today. You're lucky that you're pursuing higher education, the bookworm you are."

"Oh, don't tell me you didn't appreciate it at Hogwarts," Hermione shot back amicably.

Harry smirked at her, remembering all too well how he had depended on her homework assistance.

Then he nodded at her. "You do know that the wizarding world will catch wind of Merlin's arrival with all the tracking methods that they have. Why the methods haven't worked in the search for Merlin's current reincarnation, I wish I knew," Harry shrugged. Hermione hummed noncommittally to his wondering. She reached over the kitchen table to nick a piece of bacon off of Harry's plate.

She nibbled on the bacon, listening with due interest as Harry continued on, "Even though it's the pre-reincarnated Merlin that's here, the Ministry will still find his presence a matter of high interest. And this is probably even worse because if this Merlin dies before--"

"—before he discovers how to reincarnate himself and all the others, then the wizarding world is doomed," Hermione finished for him.

"Yes, exactly that."

"You know, I really do think the wizarding world can manage just fine without Merlin," she said thoughtfully.

Harry just stared at her. "How can you say that, Hermione? If it weren't for him establishing the foundations of the wizarding world…"

But Hermione pursued her point further. "There are a number of other wizards who could have done the same thing. And he did not do that alone, remember. The Lady Morgana helped him."

"But she was reincarnated as well. My point stands, Hermione."

Hermione shrugged and she looked down at the table. "I'm just saying that we shouldn't depend so heavily on Merlin."

He looked puzzled and not a bit disbelieving at her words. "I didn't know you thought that…_you_, of all people, Hermione. I thought you'd be revering him rather than wanting him gone."

Hermione mused, "Maybe he should just be left alone."

Harry shook his head. "It's like I don't even know you."

"Don't tell me that you have never wished for the same. The entire wizarding world hailing you as a hero before you could do a thing about it."

Harry seemed to relent then, conceding his friend's point. "All right, Hermione. I admit I hate that bit of it. I wish sometimes that everyone would just shove off and stop scrutinizing every move I make. But you're in the same situation – if it weren't for you and Ron helping me to defeat Voldemort, I doubt I would have done so."

"You have had to deal with fame for far longer than either Ron or me," Hermione pointed out. She shrugged. "And you should understand how someone such as Merlin feels – it's like what you contend with times a hundred."

"This is _different_, Hermione. Comparing Merlin to me is like comparing Draco to Ron. It's shoddy at best. Now I may not know much about Merlin and his numerous reincarnations – having not grown up in a pureblood family like Ron, but I have been in the wizarding world long enough to understand Merlin's importance. It's like the wizarding world is protected with him around…that's what Ron told me."

"It's not right to depend on someone like that though. Look at you – how much pressure you were under to defeat Voldemort. How much the wizarding world depended on _you._ The weight on your shoulders was almost too much to bear. I remember, Harry. I _saw _you struggle," she said firmly, a fierce glint in her brown eyes.

Harry sighed. He took off his glasses and rubbed his eyes. He set a determined gaze upon Hermione. "I understand what you're getting at, Hermione, but Merlin – the reincarnated Merlin – is far bigger than you or me or _anyone_ in the whole wizarding world. There's nothing I can do about it. The Ministry will be bent on finding him now. They'll consider a pre-reincarnated Merlin coming to this time as a sign – an omen that soon we will find--"

"…our savior?" Hermione put in lightly, though her eyes blazed as she spoke the words. "In case you haven't noticed, but we're at peace now. Voldemort is gone and the Death Eaters are mostly taken care of. And Draco is doing an effective job at playing double-agent for us. We don't need anyone to save us."

Harry inclined his head toward her. "But you never know, Hermione. Things can happen. And with the original Arthur and Merlin displaced in time now – once word circulates of what has happened, things won't be quiet for long. Better safe than sorry."

Hermione smiled thinly at him. "I much prefer optimism," she remarked.

~ * ~

Merlin and Arthur stopped trying to pummel each other with pillows when they heard the door open. They quickly repositioned themselves so that they were sitting next to each other on the bed.

Then the brunette woman from last night entered the room.

"Hello," she said, seeming a little uncertain about how to talk to them. "I'm sorry about last night – I was drunk and – anyway, I'm Hermione. Harry told you that already, I know, but I just wanted to introduce myself properly."

"Merlin here is no stranger to drunkenness. Aren't you, Merlin?"

Merlin shot back, "Oh, look who's talking! How many times have I had to drag you back to your chambers? I may not be able to hold my alcohol, but at least I don't try to get as drunk as is humanly possible whenever there's a feast!"

Hermione couldn't resist smiling widely at that.

Arthur looked affronted.

Hermione coughed loudly to gain their attention. The two of them looked at her expectantly. "Harry has gone to work, so it's just me now. I was thinking that you two would be hungry? I hope you found everything all right," she said, waving at the wardrobe. "You should find more time-appropriate clothes to wear in each of your wardrobes. And where you can freshen up – the bathroom is at --"

"—the end of the hallway, yeah. I found that out," Merlin finished for her.

Arthur smirked. Merlin glared at him. At least he had the initiative, Merlin told himself. The _prat. _

She nodded, appearing pleased. "Yes, that's right. When you two get dressed and --oh! You're probably completely confused…modern conveniences and all. Though, we do things a little differently," she paused. Then she looked to Merlin. "Does he know?" Hermione gestured to Arthur.

Arthur, for his part, looked rather annoyed at being treated like he wasn't in the room. He moved to lie down in bed, folding his arms behind his head.

"I know that you and Harry practice magic," Arthur informed her before Merlin could speak a word. "Despite that fact could have you executed back in Camelot, I'll try my best to accept it. Clearly this future you're living in has different…rules and regulations, so I can do little to impose on them," he said reasonably.

Merlin gave a tight-lipped smile. Hermione looked at him carefully, which Merlin found particularly uncomfortable. He didn't know her, nor she him; and yet she seemed to have no qualms at scrutinizing him. Merlin wondered if this is how she treated everyone upon first meeting them…

"He doesn't _know_ though, does he?" She asked again of Merlin.

Merlin knew what she meant – did Arthur know about his magic? He shook his head.

Arthur looked between the both of them, understandably puzzled. "What is she on about, Merlin?"

She sighed. "On your own time then," Hermione told him curtly.

Merlin looked at her apologetically. He didn't mean to delay it, well…actually, he did sort of, but he resolved that he would gather the courage to tell Arthur before the day was out. There was still plenty of time.

Before Arthur could demand what in the world Merlin was keeping from him, someone interrupted them.

"Hermione, has Harry taking the mickey out of me, or--?"

A tall, red-headed man walked into the room. He practically ogled Arthur and Merlin in surprise. "Oh, so he _wasn't_," he uttered.

"Ron, you _should be_ at work," Hermione admonished him.

The redhead looked unconcerned. "I'm taking the day off. And it looks like I couldn't have had better timing."

"Oh honestly, Ron. You just want to get some quality Quidditch time in. You can't fool me."

He looked shocked at her words. "That's not true, Hermione. I was feeling a bit under the weather and--"

She stared at him in sheer disbelief. "And Luna wasn't there?" She asked him.

Merlin perked up at the mention of Luna.

Ron shrugged. "No, she was out. Said she had to leave early to do something urgent. If you ask me, I think Luna's a spy. Kind of cool, actually. My girlfriend: a spy. Like James Bond, or whatever that muggle character's name is."

"James Bond is a bloke, Ron," Hermione told him tiredly.

Ron was unfazed and he continued on, "Luna is a bit weird though, you have to admit. Weird in a good way… It's like how you're scary, Hermione--"

She rolled her eyes, interrupting him. "Oh, I hope you don't plan on telling my future boyfriends that you broke up with me because I'm scary."

"I will if they're not right for you," Ron countered sharply. "I've always been your friend first and foremost after all. Harry too, of course."

Merlin cut in before Hermione and Ron could completely forget his and Arthur's presence. "Er, sorry, but you said Luna? Do you mean Luna Lovegood?"

"Am I missing something here?" Arthur inquired to the ceiling.

Ron nodded slowly. "What then? Did she see you last night? Am I right—is she weird in a good way?"

Merlin wasn't sure what to say to that. "She was all right. I don't know why she was here. I think Luna came to say hello. It was a bit sudden."

Which was certainly an understatement, Merlin thought, considering that he wasn't expecting to meet a reincarnation of (or of _anyone_ really) Morgana at all. And yet, there she had been – blonde hair, strawberry earrings, cork necklace and all.

"Why in the world is Luna making middle-of-the-night visits just to say hello? That seems off…" Ron mused.

Hermione cleared her throat, and raised her voice to gain everyone's attention. She said, "All right! We're not getting anywhere. It's a good thing you're here, Ron. You could introduce Merlin and Arthur to 21st century sanitation…or at least the wizarding world's version of it."

"_Are you serious_?" Ron exclaimed.

"I figured it out when I had to go last night," Merlin informed them. Arthur let out a laugh at that remark. Merlin glared at him. He was sure that the blonde was imagining him spending hours trying to figure out the right way to do his business…while trying to hold it in. _Royal prat._

True, it took Merlin some time to first _find _where the room was. The search occurred not long after Luna, Morgana's reincarnation, had left. Merlin had suddenly felt a need to go, which was inconvenient, obviously, as he didn't know how things worked in this time period. With the absence of a chamberpot, Merlin had initially decided to head outside and try to see if the appropriate place was out of the manor.

But upon reaching a back door, he was surprised to find a young boy – about 11 or 12? –  
suddenly appear in front of him and easily blocking his way. The boy had dark brown hair and grey almost white eyes, which gave him a bit of a startling appearance. He didn't look of this time as his outfit wasn't reminiscent of what Harry and Hermione had worn and Merlin didn't find the clothing familiar to his time either.

Everything about the outfit was well-fitted and it gave the impression that the boy was a child wearing sized down adult clothing. Merlin would have guessed that the boy came from a wealthy family – then again, the boy _had_ appeared in this manor. Merlin had to guess that the boy could be someone who used to live in the manor judging by how he seemed to flicker in and out. Merlin had never been convinced that ghosts or spirits were real, but seeing the dark-haired, grey-eyed boy before him, he was beginning to reconsider.

"Who are you?" The boy demanded of Merlin, sounding considerably haughty.

"_You're _the one who appeared in front of me. I should be asking you that," Merlin pointed out to him.

"I'm a ghost, of course," the boy explained smoothly. "And you_ aren't_ supposed to be awake. I'm running away, all right? So leave me alone. Go back to where you were, will you?"

"Why are you running away?" Merlin asked him, curious.

The boy shrugged. "Because I'm sick of everyone running my life. No one asks me what I want, so I'm going to go some place else."

"And who are you exactly? What's your name?"

"I'm a person of no consequence," The boy only told him. "Now _leave me alone."_

The boy moved toward the door, but Merlin wanted to ask him one more thing.

"Wait…just one tiny question, a bit weird, but I was just looking for a place to er…relieve myself… I was thinking of checking outside first."

The boy turned around, facing him again, and he nodded, understanding. "Wherever you're sleeping, it's the room at the end of the hallway," he told him.

"All right, thanks. My name's Merlin by the way."

The boy's grey eyes widened at Merlin telling him his name. "I have to go!" The boy said in a rush before he opened the door. But before he exited, the boy disappeared.

After that strange ghost encounter, Merlin found the room going by the boy's directions. He had deduced that the white device with the seat at the right height and the opening at the center of it was, apparently, the chamberpot equivalent in this future world. It was a good thing that he hadn't had to go that badly because it did take him almost half an hour to orient himself. Some of the time was spent trying to figure out what the silver lever at the side of contraption was meant for. When it turned out that it cleaned the bowl, or whatever it was called, leaving the contents going down the hole (wherever that led to); Merlin decided the silver thing was rather ingenuous, actually.

He wasn't too sure if he would_ want_ to return to Camelot since it appeared that technology in many areas of life would definitely be more advanced _here_ than the time Merlin grew up in.

Still, Hermione was truly apologetic as she said, "I'm sorry if you had trouble working it out. Harry should have known better. Then again--"

"—it's not every day you get visitors from so far into the past," Ron said.

"The important thing is that you know how to work a toilet and the bath…" Hermione reasoned.

"So the white device with the lever was a toilet?" Merlin concluded.

"Yes, and the bath is where you wash up properly. Ron will show you both, won't you, Ron?"

"I don't have a choice, do I?"

She just gave him a look. "It's your day off. You should make use of it," Hermione said. "And, anyway, it's confusing enough for Arthur and Merlin to be in a different time and place. The last thing they need is a woman showing them – you know. So that's where you come in, Ron." She smiled serenely at him.

Hermione looked to both Merlin and Arthur. "Once you two are ready, I'll have something for you to eat. You must be famished, I'm sure."

And then she left the room.

Arthur sat up, shifting his legs so that they dangled on the side of the bed. "We are _not _children," He declared strongly. "I'm certain that we can figure it all out. And Merlin appears to be somewhat of a burgeoning expert." He chuckled. Merlin shoved him in retaliation.

Ron grinned at them, waving his hand. "It's fine, really. I don't mind. This beats work any day. You don't know about what Harry did, right? You two came here only last night from what I heard."

Arthur and Merlin shook their heads. "What did he do?" Merlin asked.

"Oh, he's famous. Been that way since he was a year old. I'll tell you all about it. It's not often that there are people who don't know who Harry Potter is. Hermione and I helped him, of course. We're his best friends after all," He said smartly, looking rather proud of himself.

"Helped with what?" Arthur asked.

"To defeat this powerful, dark wizard named Voldemort. You're lucky you didn't come a few years ago in the midst of the war."

The three of them left the room with Ron doing most of the talking.

Arthur was growing rather frustrated when the redhead had asked Merlin if Arthur knew…it was the same question that Hermione had asked Merlin.

Seeing his frustration, Merlin assured Arthur that he would tell him once they had eaten something.

The blonde wondered what could Merlin be keeping from him that Hermione and Ron apparently knew about it (and how was that even possible anyway? They hadn't met Merlin before, had they?), but Arthur himself didn't? Merlin had been Arthur's servant for going on a year now and Arthur thought he knew him rather well after seeing him on a daily basis as he attended to the prince.

Didn't Merlin trust him enough to tell him whatever he was hiding? What could possibly be…?

And then he saw a boy in his mind's eye, distracting him from the conversation Ron and Merlin were presently immersed in. The boy had dark hair and grey eyes, almost white, like he could have been blind, but Arthur thought the boy could see just fine. His eyes just seemed to be abnormally pale.

"It's magic," the boy said simply.

"Who are you?" Arthur asked silently, just stopping himself from speaking out loud. "How can I see you in my mind when I'm awake?" He wondered.

"I am from the 17th century," The boy informed him, as if _that_ was enough of an explanation. "And this is a little trick I managed to devise. Now, if you just accept it, all of us will be most grateful about it."

"Accept _what_?" Arthur asked, confused.

"Learn to listen!" The boy ordered him, his grey eyes flashing.

Then the boy vanished, just like that.

"Arthur, are you all right?" Merlin's concerned voice brought Arthur back to reality.

Arthur gave a small nod. "Yeah. I'm fine."

"You looked like you were in another world for a minute there, mate," Ron said amicably.

"Let's go down to the kitchen. I'm _starving_," Ron then declared.

The three of them walked out of the rather big bathroom and the redhead asked Arthur, "What's it like being prince then?"

Merlin looked like he wanted to laugh. Now it was Arthur's turn to glare at him. "His Highness can't even dress himself," Merlin remarked in jest.

"Shut up, Merlin," said Arthur. He had said those words so many times now that it was becoming something of a habit.

Unfortunately, Ron was amused by the comment much to the blonde's chagrin. And so, both Merlin and Arthur contributed anecdotes about how life was back in Camelot.

Overall, Arthur liked Ron better than Harry after the somewhat cold reception the dark-haired man had given him. Granted, according to Merlin, it might have been due to the man being particularly protective of Hermione. Not that Arthur had anything against that. He hoped that Harry would come around to him soon.

~ * ~

Hermione was glad for the day off from studying. Though, truth be told, she was mostly able to set her own schedule since she was in an independent study program with a focus on Charms. She knew that she could easily get any job she wanted within the wizarding world by virtue of being Harry Potter's close friend and subsequently, aiding him in saving the wizarding world from Voldemort. Yet still, she had always wanted to pursue higher education after Hogwarts, to learn as much as she could, and in the process, maybe devise new ways of doing things. She had liked all (well, excluding rubbish Divination) her classes at Hogwarts – from Defense Against the Dark Arts to Potions, but Hermione was currently most interested in the possibilities that Charms work could offer.

Of course, it was perfect timing for her part what with Merlin and Arthur coming here out of nowhere last night. And they certainly couldn't be left on their own. Though she was sure that there would be wizards stationed outside of the manor now…the wizarding world was heavily dependent on Merlin's survival after all.

She sighed as she scrambled a few eggs in a pan on the stove.

Some people at the Ministry were utter fools. She wanted to give them a good talking to, they certainly needed it.

Merlin was just fine here without the need for wizard bodyguards. She was certain that they would be Aurors with nothing better to do. Hermione made a note to tell Harry to convince them to back off. Yes, Harry wasn't Head of the Auror Office (_yet_), but people _listened_ to him, and that's what mattered. Let anyone dare to ignore a request by the man who saved the wizarding world.

Hermione nearly stepped back in surprise when she saw a scene, silent – no words spoken as if it were a silent movie; play out in her mind's eye.

She saw herself backed up against a wall and Arthur, of all people, yelling at her, clearly angered about something that involved her. Then Merlin and Draco walked in on them and Merlin looked understandably shocked at what he was seeing.

But Draco…

Draco just looked _smug._

Merlin pulled Arthur away from her to, undoubtedly, have a few heated words with him. Hermione saw herself walk toward Draco, grabbing his arm roughly and directing him into another room. The scene fading out as the two of them disappeared into a different room.

Hermione knew what this meant.

Draco wasn't dreaming anymore.

She felt relief sweep over her. She decided that she should see Luna sometime soon to let her know.

~ * ~

Ginny walked into Draco's study, pausing a moment before she fully entered.

Draco looked up from his desk. She smiled at him, and she set the requested documents on his dark cherry desk.

She explained to him as he took the papers and glanced through them. "Those are the specific papers you asked for in the Merlin file. I managed to be quite persuasive. And Harry was nice enough to help me out."

Draco gave her a soft smile. "Thank you, Ginny."

He gestured for her to sit down in one of the leather seats in front of his desk.

She did so, and then she remarked lightly, "But you and I both know that you don't need those documents."

"Just a formality, love. It's useful to know how much the Ministry has managed to find out. And by the look of it--" He stopped speaking then as he skimmed through the papers some more. He looked mildly annoyed during his scanning of the information.

Ginny understood why – she knew quite well that the search for Merlin's current reincarnation was notoriously an unsuccessful, hopeless effort. She herself had only found out where he was, or more like who he was, by complete accident.

"They haven't even managed to discover _the birth year_," Draco remarked in great displeasure.

"Well, that's a good thing, right? Draco, think about it, there's a good reason why Merlin isn't making himself known. I think he just wants to be left alone…in this life at least. We should just let him live out, shouldn't we?" She inquired.

Draco shrugged. "Merlin can do whatever he likes. If the situation were any different, I would let him be. The problem here is that the originals are out of their time, residing in Emrys Manor at the moment. That's going to create a problem. All the Dark wizards will come out to play, so to speak. I'll have to talk to Harry, so that he's made aware."

"I'm sure he knows what's at stake. We all do, Draco," Ginny reminded him gently.

"Of course," he answered her as he perused the papers further.

"But Merlin is _there_ with the originals," Ginny argued. "He'll be keeping an eye on them. He doesn't need to come out and reveal himself to do that."

Draco clasped his hands together, resting them under his chin. He looked thoughtful. "The silent protector approach is not always the best way to go about it. I will still have to meet with the reincarnation. I will take your advice into consideration though."

"I hope that you would. We will be getting married after all. I would like my input to be considered," she said, her tone insistent.

Draco smiled at her fondly. He reached his hand out to place it over her manicured hand, the diamond ring on her finger shining brilliantly.

"You don't find it…odd at all?" Draco asked her.

She looked at him bemusedly and shrugging, she said, "Maybe, I guess it will take some getting used to. Then again, I _have_ known about Merlin and Morgana's reincarnations since my first year at Hogwarts. And I have kept the knowledge secret for years now without either of them knowing it. I've come to accept the oddity of it all, I suppose. And now, there's you…" She trailed off, giving him a half-smile.

"That kind of loyalty, Ginny…" Draco noted. "You do know how _much_ you could have been – could_ still_ be paid for that information."

The redhead nodded. "Yes, but Hermione is like a sister to me. And after the Riddle incident," Ginny's brown eyes darkened at the terrible memory. "Luna was one of the few friends I had and she still is. No matter how strange she can be sometimes. I suppose reincarnation could do that to you," she mused, looking to Draco whose lips twitched only slightly at the comment.

She continued on, "However much my family needed the money back then, I knew it was the wrong thing to do. That's not how friendship works," she said firmly. "And anyway, I don't need the money now. My family is doing well, I have a good job at the Daily Prophet, and I'm marrying you," She smiled warmly at him. "Though Ron thinks I'm absolutely mad for doing so, no matter if the rest of my family has accepted my decision. You have shown your loyalty to our side after all. I believe Ron just doesn't want to see it." Ginny rolled her eyes – knowing it was just like her brother to not let the grudge go.

"Ron will come around… though we have never been on the best terms. I can't say I like him that much either. I tolerate him – for your sake, of course," He said with a smirk.

Ginny sighed, shaking her head. _Men._

After a few moments of comfortable silence, Draco spoke, "I can travel in time, you know," he informed her. "Did I tell you that?"

Ginny was puzzled for a moment. "Like with a Time Turner?"

The blonde shook his head, a look of distaste at the mention of the device. "No, not the kind of time travel where the most you can do is a few hours. I'm not limited by a Time Turner. I could travel to the past or the future…after all, barring Merlin, I am the most powerful wizard in existence." He didn't even bother trying to appear modest about it. He had certainly_ not_ grown up to be _modest _after all.

Ginny's eyes widened. "Really? So any year I want to travel to… and you can take me there?" She wanted to make sure. The possibility of that was almost incomprehensible to her, _beyond imagining. _

Draco's lips quirked into a wide smile as his fiance's eyes lit up with excitement. "Where would you like to go on your honeymoon?" He asked her.

Ginny didn't know where to _start_.

~ * ~

_Draco dormiens nunquam titillandus_


	5. One too many Merlins

**Title: **Intrigue [Merlin/Harry Potter crossover] (5/?)  
**Author: **silvermoon8705  
**Rating: **PG-13 (special note for swearing in this chapter)  
**Characters/Pairings: **Merlin/Arthur, Harry, Hermione, Ron/Luna, Draco/Ginny  
**Spoilers: **Harry Potter ~ takes place about three years after the final battle  
Merlin ~ A week after "Le Morte D'Arthur" (Series 1 finale)  
**Disclaimer:** The show "Merlin" is property of the BBC. Harry Potter is the property of Warner Bros. and J.K. Rowling. I don't own the show "Misfits" either. No money being made.  
**Summary: **Arthur and Merlin, unwittingly, go forward in time and they find themselves in the wizarding world. In the wizarding world, Merlin is god. But, what he doesn't know is that there's a secret hiding in plain sight. And it's about to be unraveled.

**Chapter Five:** Merlin tells Arthur about his magic and Arthur has a good idea about who Merlin's current reincarnation is. The problem is Arthur is having a difficult time getting the answer he wants while Merlin tells him to back off. Merlin meets the Great Dragon's reincarnation. And two Merlins decide to fake someone's death...

**Author's Notes:** I'm back with this story. Apologies for the great delay. :( Life got in the way as it always does. But the magic reveal finally happens in this chapter as well as a new character is introduced (an AU version of Nathan Young from "Misfits"). There is also a preview for the upcoming installment at the end of this chapter. Thanks to all those who have reviewed this story and shown interest in it. I really appreciate it. :)

* * *

"Well, you're looking cheerful, Hermione," Ron remarked as he noticed her humming to herself as she set everything on the table.

Arthur and Merlin both exchanged questioning glances with each other.

Hermione looked up. "I suppose I am." She shrugged.

"Well, it looks like I've had a change of heart. I think I'll go into the work today. Quidditch is not as entertaining without someone else to play against," Ron remarked. He grabbed an apple and bit into it. He waved his wand then and the necessary ingredients for a sandwich appeared on the counter. The bread, ham, cheese, mustard, lettuce and tomato all assembled themselves in the right order as Ron directed them with his wand.

Merlin was curious and he asked, "What's Quidditch anyway? It's a game, I'm assuming."

Hermione shook her head wryly as Ron perked up at being able to explain his favorite sport. "It's a wizarding sport where the action occurs in the air since you ride on flying brooms. And the goal is for the players who are the Chasers to get the ball past the Keeper, the player who guards the hoops, into one of the three hoops. That's when you score. I used to play Keeper back at Hogwarts. And then there are the Beaters who have bats to ward off opposing players from scoring. Using their bats, Beaters whack Bludgers, which are particularly aggressive magically animated balls, at their opponents," Ron explained.

"Arthur would be a good Beater, I bet," Merlin suggested, amused while Arthur looked displeased at the joke at his expense. But privately, the prince did admit to himself that being a Beater wouldn't be a half-bad position. Although being the one to score the goals was even more attractive to him.

Ron laughed. "My older twin brothers used to be Beaters on the Gryffindor Quidditch team back at school. They were brilliant," he remarked, "And lastly, there's the Seeker. The task of the Seeker is to catch the golden snitch. The snitch is hard to catch as it's lightning quick fast and you have to have great eyesight and reflexes to catch it. But if the Seeker catches the snitch, then that player's team will gain 150 points in one go. Usually the team that gets the snitch first is more likely to win because of that big gain in points. Harry was the best Seeker Hogwarts has ever had. He was bloody good."

"I'd love to see how a game of Quidditch," Merlin commented.

Arthur shrugged. "Yeah, it sounds worth a look," he said non-committally.  
"Sounds like a plan. I'll just ask Harry if he'd be up to playing tonight," Ron decided. The sandwich packed itself and Ron grabbed the sandwich off the counter.

"Ron's biased when it comes to Quidditch," Hermione added with a bemused smile, "I only attended the Quidditch games to make sure Harry didn't get killed. And believe me, that _wasn't _just me being paranoid. What with Voldemort and his supporters about back then, it was a wonder how Harry survived his years at Hogwarts."

"Well, it's thanks to you and me helping him out," Ron said with a grin, "And really Hermione. After all those games, I _know _you've grown to love Quidditch."

"Yes, maybe. A little bit," she admitted reluctantly.

"I'll be off then. Nice meeting the both of you," Ron said to Arthur and Merlin, nodding at them.

He Disapparated with a pop.

"You two need to talk, so I'll just be going out in the back for a bit," Hermione announced.

"Oh no, you don't need to do that," Merlin was quick to say.

Hermione shot him a look. "It's really best to deal with it_ now _rather than later," she said to him.

Arthur looked between the two of them and crossed his arms over his chest in impatience. "Merlin, will you just _tell me_ what's going on," Arthur said, too tired to make a big argument about it.

Hermione smiled, appearing grateful that Arthur was on her side. "I'll be going. Good luck," she said to Merlin.

Merlin gave her a small nod, though he was looking a little too pale like he was feeling ill.

She headed out through the door leading from the kitchen to the yard outside.

* * *

Hermione was sitting at a table outside, looking out over the wide expanse of grass and the Quidditch hoops stationed on either side. She idly waved her hand and a procession of blue smoky horses trotted out before her eyes.

A boy appeared by her side, his form flickering in and out so that there was no denying he was a ghost, a spirit.

He sat down in an empty chair opposite her. "You wished to see me, Merlin?" The boy with the grey eyes asked Hermione.

She gave him a pointed look. "You know I'm trying to keep a low profile. I can't be addressed by my true name."

"Yes, _I know_," the boy said in an almost petulant tone, "But with our original displaced in time, we need to remember who we are. We need to act accordingly."

"Yes, Myrddin. I know. That's why I called for you. I need you to contact Nathan Young. He should be in the muggle world."

Myrddin stared at her. "The lightning storm made him mental. He said it himself. Well, he was just having a laugh, but I believe there's _some_ truth to that statement."

"Yeah, but he's the only other reincarnation who is alive. I mean, I suppose there_ is_ you, but-" Hermione bit her lip, worried that she had insulted his past self.

"But I'm only a ghost, an echo from the 17th century. I agreed to be the messenger ghost or whatever you may call it to aid my future selves," Myrddin said with a shrug, unaffected by her words. "But I could understand why you need Nathan now."

"I'm not even sure if Nathan wants to return to the wizarding world - at least for a short while," Hermione noted, feeling discouraged, "He doesn't want to make it easier for the Ministry to find out about him. He was lucky enough to get off the Ministry radar after what happened to him. I could understand how he's feeling. He wouldn't want to tempt fate by returning if there's a chance the Ministry will get a clue."

"But the original Merlin and Arthur are out of their time. I think he'd be concerned enough about that to help," Myrddin pointed out to her.

Hermione nodded. "Yes, for Merlin, of course. But Nathan never had the chance to know the reincarnation of Arthur who corresponded with his own. That Arthur died as a child. I should know – after all, Nathan _was_ my previous reincarnation. Until he died his first death, I remember how things were for him. It has been a while since he's had any interaction with any Arthur. So no, only for Merlin's sake. It should be enough. I hope at least," she said, looking more hopeful than she truly felt.

But she would honestly drag her past self – with his devil-may-care attitude - by the hair if he didn't decide to come of his own free will. His life, _all _of Merlin's lives, would be at risk if the original Merlin were to find himself in danger. After all, Merlin had only figured out the intricacies of reincarnation when he was High Court Sorcerer of Albion, well into Arthur's reign. She was certain Nathan had enough sense to realize the gravity of the situation.

"So are the originals finally having that magic talk?"

"Yes, they are. Hopefully it'll go well."

Myrddin stared at her. "_Of course_ it will go well. We know how the future turned out."

Hermione gave him a look. "Maybe so. But do you recall in our original life accidentally venturing into the far future? Into the wizarding world? Because I do not. It's true that I have made a grand effort of keeping all those past memories at the very back of my mind. But I'm _positive_ I would remember traveling to the future back then. For some reason, I don't remember that event. I know I revealed my magic to Arthur, but I am sure it was in _Camelot_, not here."

Myrddin cocked his head, appearing thoughtful. "Now that you mention it, I don't recall making such an extraordinary trip either."

"…and that worries me, Myrddin. Think about it. What enemy of mine would not love to displace our original self and kill him before he fulfills his destiny of advising Arthur and achieving the golden age of Albion?"

"We must send them back to their time then. The sooner, the better," Myrddin said urgently.

Hermione shook her head. "Arthur may not be receptive to finding out about Merlin's magic. He will literally have no choice but to accept the truth because if Arthur acts against the original…especially here."

"He'll have to contend with the whole of the wizarding world retaliating against him. He'll be trapped."

"And I fear that if we return them back to Camelot now, then Arthur would take the opportunity to have Merlin executed… So we really do need to allow Arthur time to properly accept the situation. When we are _absolutely sure_ that the prince won't turn against our original, _then_ we can send them back to their time," Hermione reasoned out.

"Why did you tell Morgana, Luna-" Myrddin corrected himself upon Hermione's pointed look. "-that she should express to our original to confide in Arthur about his magic? You could have just sent the pair back before the situation could get _difficult_."

Hermione shrugged. "Well, it _is_ a bit rude to return them when they've just arrived. And I know our original would appreciate this chance to see the wizarding world. We can not deny him that… and as such, Arthur needs to know about the magic because if they venture out to the wizarding shops, for example, it'll be near impossible to prevent Arthur from finding out Merlin's a sorcerer."

"Polyjuice potion, maybe?" Myrddin suggested.

"The wizarding world knows about his arrival," Hermione informed him. She spoke aloud, "_Accio Prophet!" _and that day's Daily Prophet appeared in her hand.

"Do you see?" Hermione intimated, directing the boy's attention to the front page. The day's headline said, "The original Merlin found his way into the wizarding world yesterday evening. A sign of good fortune? Will the current reincarnation of Merlin show himself soon?"

"A simple Polyjuice isn't going to prevent the wizarding world from making sure they catch sight of our original and…well, they're even saying how many Galleons the original Merlin's _signature_ will be worth. This is exactly the kind of nonsense I've been trying to avoid. The best I could do now is to look after our original. Make sure he doesn't get hurt."

Myrddin nodded, agreeing with that decision.

"And that's why I need Nathan's help," Hermione concluded. She looked up to the sky as if in silent prayer.

"I'll be off to see him now," the boy acknowledged.

Then he vanished into thin air.

Hermione Apparated into the manor's study where there was a fireplace. She hoped Luna was home because she needed to tell her about Draco. A fire chat would be the best way to talk to her now. After all, Hermione couldn't possibly leave her original and Prince Arthur alone. Only Merlin's reincarnations – those who held a deeply personal stake in the original Merlin's survival - would truly understand what it meant to protect him.

* * *

Arthur could not believe what he was hearing. "You have magic. You're a sorcerer," Arthur stated.

That's what that odd grey-eyed boy had meant by "it's magic"…maybe he had been hinting at Merlin's true nature.

Merlin gave a small nod, looking uncertain at Arthur's stunned reaction. He sincerely hoped that the prince wouldn't get angry soon.

Arthur stood up abruptly and waved his hand. "Were _you_ behind this then?" Arthur demanded to know, "The two of us coming here to the future, to the wizarding world? Where everyone's magic and I'll be on the wrong end of a sword or a wand, whatever it is, if I threaten you with execution?"

Merlin said quietly, his eyes downcast. "I – I'm important, _very_ important in the wizarding world, Arthur. In my future…I get reborn many times since Camelot and I help out the wizarding world by advising them. But believe me, Arthur, I didn't know that opening would lead us here. I was – _am_ – just as lost as you are."

"Maybe you could stay here. Clearly this is the perfect place for you," Arthur remarked briskly.

"My place is by _your side,_ Arthur. I admit I would enjoy staying here as long as I could, but we both belong at Camelot. I can not stay here forever," Merlin said resolutely, trying to catch Arthur's eye.

Arthur didn't answer him. He just leaned against the table, his hands gripping the edge of the table. He appeared deep in thought.

"You don't hate me, do you? You don't want to kill me?" Merlin inquired earnestly, "If we were to return to Camelot-"

Arthur sighed, looking weary. He sat down again. "_When_ we return to Camelot," Arthur corrected him. "And really, Merlin. I can't believe you don't have more faith in me. I just – I need _time_ to think this over. I've recognized your loyalty to me and for Camelot, and I do appreciate all that you've done for Camelot's sake. I'm glad I finally know how I was so lucky," Arthur mused.

"So that's a no?" Merlin wanted confirmation.

Arthur glared at him.

"Right, okay. I understand. I'll give you time to think it over. I just hope you understand that I've only been trying to help you all this time. My magic is for you. The last thing I want is to hurt you," Merlin expressed fervently to him.

"I believe you, Merlin," Arthur assured him, a hint of uncertainty still evident in his tone.

Merlin smiled at him. He was relieved that Arthur finally knew and that the prince appeared to take it well. Hopefully Arthur's acceptance would hold when they returned to Camelot. But for now, Merlin would give all the time Arthur needed to truly come to terms with Merlin's secret.

"So, Luna Lovegood – Ron's girlfriend – she's a reincarnation of Morgana. She told me that she could help us return to our time."

Arthur raised his brow. "Really? So you're not the only who gets reincarnated?"

"As far as I know, you, Morgana, Gwen and Lancelot are all reincarnated along with me."

"Huh," Arthur uttered, "And did this Morgana tell you where our current reincarnations are?"

Merlin shrugged. "She knows where my current reincarnation is. But it looks like the wizarding world at large is flummoxed about the location of my current reincarnation. But your current reincarnation would most likely be in the muggle world. That's the world where most people don't have magic. It would make sense that you would be there…"

"Clearly," Arthur retorted with an eye roll.

Merlin gave him a cheeky grin.

"It's strange, actually. When I told Luna that I'd like to meet my present reincarnation, she found it funny."

Arthur looked at him weirdly. "Really?"

Merlin nodded. "Why? Do you think that means something?"

"What if she found it amusing because you had already met your current reincarnation?"

"But we only met Harry and Hermione when we first came to the manor," Merlin noted, sounding like he was immediately discarding the pair as possible reincarnations.

"What – and they can't possibly be hiding something? We barely know them, Merlin!" Arthur exclaimed, "This place is called 'Emrys Manor', right? You said 'Emrys' was a name other magical entities called you."

"Harry owns this manor," Merlin put in.

Arthur shook his head. "No, it can't be him. Too obvious. The wizarding world would have surely pegged him as the one by now. You heard what Ron said to us – he's some big hero in this world. It would make all these wizards look dumb if it _is _Harry and they haven't realized the truth by now."

"Well, my current reincarnation can't be Hermione either," Merlin concluded, "She's Harry's best friend. She's just as well known as he is."

Arthur hummed his assent, but then he joked, "But I frankly wouldn't be surprised if you get reincarnated as a girl."

This time, Merlin glared at him, looking affronted.

Arthur laughed.

Hermione came into the kitchen then.

"I hope you two are doing all right," she greeted them.

Merlin missed the appraising look that Arthur swept over Hermione. Merlin answered her, "Oh, we're good. Thanks for the breakfast."

"Merlin just told me about his magic and how important he is to the wizarding world," Arthur spoke up, still looking at her carefully.

Hermione smiled. "That's good to hear. And how do you feel about that?"

"I can't believe this idiot of a manservant is actually a powerful sorcerer. It is a bit unbelievable," Arthur said.

"You're such a _prat_," Merlin retorted, rolling his eyes.

Arthur mused aloud, "We were just wondering who Merlin's current reincarnation is. Merlin here says the wizarding world doesn't know who it could be."

Hermione waved her wand at the cupboard and a box of orange biscuits floated out of the cupboard. She grabbed the box and after opening it, she started eating a biscuit.

"Yes, it's one of those things the wizarding world can't let go. You should see this morning's _Daily Prophet_ – it's our newspaper about the latest events of the wizarding world. The main story is about you two arriving. Of course, unsurprisingly, the focus is on you, Merlin," Hermione nodded at him.

Hermione said a summoning spell and the newspaper came to her. "Here," she said. She set the _Prophet _on the table.

Merlin glanced at it. "They think my coming here will mean the current reincarnation will show himself?"

Hermione nodded. "Yes, it appears so. But the greater worry here is what ill-meaning wizards will do. We need to make sure the both of you stay out of trouble. You're at a fragile point in time, you understand. Arthur is not yet King. The future is threatened as a result."

"I was compelled to go through that opening. I didn't know where it would lead, but I just had this feeling that I should enter it…"

Arthur gave a great sigh. "How reassuring. I can not believe you trusted a feeling… what if-"

"—one of the Dark wizards, wishing you dead, created the opening by which the both of you entered," Hermione finished for him. "These Dark wizards may seek to kill you or manipulate you to do their bidding. Merlin is most well-known for helping to establish the foundations of the wizarding world. But as you can imagine, Merlin never delved into dark magic. Some wizards of disreputable standing believe that if Merlin is prevented from building the foundations of this world, then dark wizards would fill the hole. As such, any rules and regulations Merlin put in place would have never come to be. For example, the admission of muggleborn children into Hogwarts. Merlin was the one who impressed upon the Founders to be open-minded regarding the children to enter the wizarding school. It is widely regarded that it was due to Merlin's mother being non-magical as to why Merlin was adamant about the call for equality. Salazar Slytherin, one of the Founders, was most disagreeable about equal enrollment. He believed that only purebloods should be allowed entry into Hogwarts," Hermione explained.

She paused, taking the time to eat a biscuit. "I read a lot. I sometimes can't help going into detail on certain subjects," she remarked, looking mildly embarrassed.

"So this world I helped so much with is in danger with me here? From history being reshaped if I'm not there to move it in the right direction," Merlin reiterated.

"Unfortunately yes. I apologize for putting that all on you, but the both of you need to be made aware. You'll be all right though. We'll make sure nothing happens to either of you," Hermione tried to reassure them.

"What about me then? Does it matter if I die?" Arthur spoke up, feeling shunned when Merlin was so clearly more vital to this world than Arthur himself.

"Merlin's time with you is just as important. While Merlin's contribution is more significant within the wizarding world, you're just as vital. I assure you."

"Right," Arthur didn't look convinced, "Do you have any theories about who Merlin's latest reincarnation could be? You live in this world, so I'm sure you've thought about it."

"I'm not that interested, to be honest. My theory is that he's in the muggle world," Hermione confided in them.

Arthur asked then, "Were you born in the muggle world?"

Hermione looked at him oddly. "Yes. My parents were both muggles."

"…and you _read a lot_," Arthur pressed onward.

"Arthur, what are you doing?" Merlin hissed at him.

"It's not odd to read often, is it? I admit I was known as an insufferable know-it-all back at school, but that's simply who I was. I enjoyed learning things," Hermione remarked.

"Unless you were pretending and you knew everything already. But you made everyone believe you just read and studied a lot-" Arthur countered.

"Arthur! Stop it!" Merlin yelled at him.

Arthur turned to Merlin. "Did you find out about where Merlin was usually reborn?"

"The muggle world," Merlin said slowly.

Arthur's eyes pierced Hermione's own. "Whoever you are, we deserve to know the truth. At the very least, Merlin deserves to know."

Hermione looked confused. She said apologetically, "I don't understand what you want from me."

"You should let it go," Merlin intimated to Arthur. He gripped his arm when it seemed like the prince was about ready to stand up. Merlin was concerned that Arthur would assault Hermione.

"I'm going to go," Hermione announced.

She left the kitchen.

"I'll be back," Arthur said. He stood up and he went to leave the kitchen.

"Arthur! Don't you dare!" Merlin shouted at him, "Just leave it alone. _Leave her alone_!"

Arthur turned his head. "Are you going to stop me with magic, Merlin?" He shot back at him.

"Arthur, _please_," Merlin nearly pleaded with him.

But Arthur did not listen to him. He left the kitchen and headed up the stairs, where Hermione had gone.

Merlin was about to follow him when a blond man appeared before him. He blocked his way.

"Stay here for a moment," the man told him.

"Who the hell are you? I need to go," Merlin said urgently. He tried to sidestep him, but the man didn't leave him room to get past him.

Frustrated, Merlin was ready to blast the blond stranger with his magic to make him move.

"Don't try magic on me. I'm a wizard too," he said, twirling his wand, "You need to wait a bit. Then you could go."

"Who are you?" Merlin asked again.

The blond shrugged. "A reincarnation of Mordred," he informed him.

Merlin was startled. "What?"

"Sorry. I just wanted to see the look on your face…but no, trust me, if I was, I wouldn't tell you."

"I don't know. Maybe you're just the sort of person who _would _do that," Merlin replied.

The stranger looked amused. "I'm Draco Malfoy. You could ask Harry or Hermione if you want and they'll back me up on that."

"Draco? _Draco?" _Merlin said in disbelief.

Draco was unaffected. "Pureblood families have a penchant for Latin names."

"I'm not an idiot. I know what Draco means."

"Well, if you're Merlin, of course you would."

"Are you a reincarnation?" Merlin asked of him.

"Yes."

"Are you – no, that's – _are you the Great Dragon?"_

"A bit early in your timeline, isn't it? It's really Kilgharrah. I do actually have a name," Draco remarked.

"How – but how can you be human? That's not right-" Merlin said, shaking his head.

"Yes, well, I happen to agree with you. But it is what it is… I certainly didn't ask to be reborn like this, but there's nothing I can do but accept it."

"Wait – can you prove it? That you're the Dragon?" Merlin asked.

"I'm _not _transforming into a dragon," Draco said. "But I do remember telling you that, 'You are but one side of a coin. Arthur is the other.'" Merlin nodded, accepting that for now. After his tense parting with the Dragon before he battled Nimueh, the fight ending with her death, Merlin didn't really want to see the Dragon in his true form at that moment.

"Now you could go if you want to," Draco said. He stepped aside, allowing Merlin to pass.

Merlin muttered a thanks before he walked in the direction of the stairs. He looked at Draco when the blond man was apparently following after him.

Merlin paused. He just realized something. If this Draco Malfoy was the Great Dragon or Kilgharrah, as his name was, reincarnated; then wouldn't he know who the current reincarnation of Merlin was?

Maybe that reincarnation of Morgana, Luna, wasn't the only one who knew. Merlin honestly couldn't imagine anything getting past the Great Dragon – reincarnation or no. The magical creature had been frustratingly manipulative with Merlin, but _still _– the dragon always appeared to be quite knowledgeable.

"Arthur seems to believe Hermione is my current reincarnation. Do you know if that's true?" Merlin wanted to know.

"I probably should have mentioned that I just remembered my true identity not long ago. So I'm not aware of who the Merlin now is. But I do have this special sense where any reincarnation of Merlin glows when I see them," Draco informed him.

Merlin stared at him. "Seriously?"

"No, of course I'm not serious," Draco said derisively. He clapped him on the shoulder. "But whoever he is, he will find you and tell you. I'm sure of that."

Merlin had a bad feeling that Draco was lying to him. Bloody Dragon. Even in the future, _in a different world completely_, Merlin couldn't avoid the Great Dragon.

* * *

Merlin and Draco found Arthur and Hermione in one of the rooms on the second floor. Merlin immediately pulled Arthur away from Hermione.

It didn't look like Arthur had hit her. Merlin knew that Arthur would never hurt a woman, but Hermione clearly looked startled. When he made eye contact with her, Merlin felt a jolt and he swore he felt what she was feeling – how startled and anxious she felt. Like an emotional connection.

"Merlin, she's not telling us the truth!" Arthur confided in him, frustration showing in eyes. He looked almost unhinged after his inability to get a straight answer.

"I told you, Arthur. Leave her alone. Or I will make you regret," Merlin warned him softly. His eyes flashed gold to prove he meant what he said.

Meanwhile, Hermione went to Draco and she grabbed his arm rather forcefully. She led him out of the room.

"Merlin, please. Why can't you see it?" Arthur said earnestly. Then his eyes lit up like he had just realized something. "Unless she's preventing you from seeing it," Arthur guessed.

Merlin looked at him tiredly. "That's ridiculous. She's not hiding anything."

Arthur poked him in the chest. "No. What _you_ need to do, Merlin, is to confront her alone. Then she can't lie to you about who she is. You should care more. This is _your _reincarnation!"

"I _do_ care!" Merlin said fiercely. "But I'm not going to let you go after her like she's a criminal. You're acting like a complete prat. More than usual at least."

"Come on, Merlin," Arthur said, looking at him like he was an idiot, "She's a _witch._ She can defend herself if she's half as clever as she says she is."

"Just leave Hermione alone, okay? If Harry finds out what you did…" Merlin trailed off.

"I just want the truth," Arthur sulked.

"I told you who I am… I'm not lying to you, Arthur. Isn't that enough for now?" Merlin asked him, feeling desperate to ease Arthur's mind.

Arthur frowned. "I hate this. Everyone here has magic and I don't have any. How am I supposed to defend myself?"

Merlin gave him a small smile. "You have me, you royal prat," he reminded him, his tone almost fond.

"Well, there's that," Arthur noted. As usual, he looked uncomfortable in the particularly emotional moment, but Merlin could see that Arthur was grateful for Merlin's presence.

* * *

"Hey, the immortal Merlin is here!" Nathan declared, his Irish lilt coming through strongly in his words. He flopped back down on the bed, taking a puff from his marijuana smoke.

"Oh, thank Merlin," Hermione said, sounding relieved.

"Ah, love. You've spent too much time in this hopped up world. You're thanking yourself," Nathan remarked, looking amused.

Hermione shook her head. "I thought you wouldn't come."

Draco looked at Nathan disbelievingly. The man was their age. He was wearing a dark hoodie with a red shirt underneath along with faded denim for pants. He had dark curly hair and green eyes that gave him an almost vulnerable look if not for the shuttered expression on his face. He was certainly not the type to readily give away his true emotions.

_"Him?"_ Draco uttered. Nathan looked at him like he was a nutter.

"Who is he?" Nathan wondered. Hermione opened her mouth to answer him, but Nathan seemed to catch on. "Wait – don't tell me. Is he that cryptic fucker of a dragon? Shit. That's the last thing I need."

Draco looked at Hermione incredulously. "You know you could have traveled to the past and asked for any other Merlin to help with this mess. But no, you chose _this one_." He pointed at Nathan to prove his point.

"I'm not that bad," Nathan said.

Hermione sighed. "Just be quiet, Kilgharrah," she ordered him, giving him a firm look.

Nathan smirked. "She used your real name. That's never good."

"I asked Myrddin to get Nathan because he's the only of us who can do things no other Merlin can do. Without the fear of death."

"What divine being decided to make him immortal?" Draco said, irritated.

"I didn't ask for that lightning or electrical storm – whatever it was, it wasn't normal – to give me immortality," Nathan interjected, "Morgana – the Morgana in my lifetime - was caught in the same storm, you know. And do you know what happened to her?"

Draco looked at him expectantly.

"She didn't survive, mate," Nathan said briskly, "I covered the whole thing up and skived off to the muggle world. And now the wizarding world is too bloody hung up on who Merlin's current reincarnation is that it's like I never existed. Which is just fine, I say. I don't want anything to do with this world anymore."

"Most wizards believe you're dead because they know that Merlin – me – was reborn again less than a decade after you disappeared. A few believe you're still missing even if it makes little sense. We can't be reborn unless the previous one dies," Hermione explained.

"And I've died plenty of times," Nathan quipped. "One time some melonfucker cremated me. I think that might be the reason why I haven't aged since then."

"Do you even remember how to use magic anymore?" Draco asked of him.

Nathan looked affronted. "What the hell kind of question is that?"

His eyes flashed a bright white and then what he had been smoking disappeared.

"Impressive," Draco said drily.

Nathan looked like he would give a caustic remark, but Hermione cut in before the situation could get really tense.

"Draco told me that I should reveal that I'm Merlin to the wizarding world. That with the original Merlin and Arthur here, it would be best to show everyone that there's definitely a reincarnated Merlin around."

"But you want to keep quiet," Nathan said knowingly.

Hermione nodded.

"The two of you don't understand," Draco said in annoyance, "You can't stay hidden forever. You had to know, Hermione, that you couldn't keep like this for the rest of your life. Especially now, it's not a good idea."

"I like my life the way it is now. It's only going to mess it up. _I can't," _Hermione protested.

Draco was about ready to argue when Nathan waved his hand, saying, "Oh, just go," he said flippantly.

Draco was magically forced out of the room, disappearing from view.

"Thank you," Hermione said gratefully. She sat down on the bed beside her previous reincarnation.

"You know one good way of getting this world off their preoccupation with Merlin's current reincarnation?"

She turned to look at Nathan. "How?" Hermione asked, though she had a feeling regarding what he would suggest.

"We should fake his death – your death, but no one knows it's you, so there's some flexibility for the body's physical appearance. A couple of wizards find the body and we can get them thinking it's really the current reincarnation. The loss is mourned and the wizards will be busy figuring out our next rebirth. Problem solved. Then we deal with the originals being displaced in time."

Hermione bit her lip. "There's a problem though. The original Arthur knows who I am. I'm not sure what he'll do with that information."

"But you haven't confirmed it to him?" Nathan asked her.

Hermione shook her head. "I don't think he has solid evidence either. At least I hope he doesn't."

"That still shouldn't affect our plan. We should just make sure Arthur doesn't discover the truth about your friend, Harry. That would be _awkward,"_ Nathan commented, making a face.

Hermione couldn't help but agree with her past counterpart.

* * *

**Next chapter preview: **The plan to fake the death of Merlin's current reincarnation is carried out. Nathan has a run in with an old foe. And Merlin is properly introduced to two of his future reincarnations.


	6. Merlins Unmasked

**Title:** Intrigue (6/?)**  
Author:** dk323  
**Rating:** PG-13  
**Characters/Pairings:** Merlin/Arthur, Harry, Hermione, Ron/Luna, Draco/Ginny  
**Spoilers:** Harry Potter ~ takes place about three years after the final battle  
Merlin ~ A week after "Le Morte D'Arthur" (Series 1 finale)  
**Disclaimer:** The show "Merlin" is property of the BBC. Harry Potter is the property of Warner Bros. and J.K. Rowling. I don't own the show "Misfits" either. No money being made.

**Overall summary:** Arthur and Merlin, unwittingly, go forward in time and they find themselves in the wizarding world. In the wizarding world, Merlin is god. But, what he doesn't know is that there's a secret hiding in plain sight. And it's about to be unraveled.

**Chapter ****6****:** Arthur and Merlin find out the identities of two of Merlin's incarnations.

I've had this written for a while, so I thought I'd post it. I apologize for the delays with this story. I've had trouble with finalizing on how I want the story to go, but I don't want to abandon this story. It's always on the back of my mind.

I had planned to add more to this chapter, but this will do for now. You'll get a good idea for a few future plot developments in this chapter.

**Word count for this chapter:** ~2,200

* * *

Arthur and Merlin found Hermione with another man their age. The unknown man had curly dark hair and green eyes.

"Who is he?" Arthur wanted to know. Merlin simply looked curious.

"I'm your worst nightmare," the man answered in a deep voice.

Hermione frowned at the stranger and hit him on the back of the head. "Just be serious for once, Nathan," she admonished him.

"Okay, seriously now, I should get back. Gwydion will be driving Alice up the wall, I bet. I'll be back later," he assured her.

"How is he?" Hermione asked in concern.

"Good kid. Even though he's with Alice now, he feels better with me nearby. So I should get going," Nathan intimated.

Nathan turned to Merlin and Arthur and introduced himself, "Hi. I'm Nathan…and since I might as well just say it…"

"You're really going to tell them?" Hermione said.

Nathan shrugged. "Nothing to lose. Certainly not my life," he said with a smirk. He explained to Arthur and Merlin, "I'm an immortal incarnation of Merlin, the previous incarnation to the one currently mystifying the wizarding world as to his or her whereabouts. I left the wizarding world in 1971, was it? And everyone believes I'm lost or dead, or whatever. No one knows that I became immortal not long before I left. I've been staying in the Muggle world for the past few decades now. Oh, and as you can see, I've stopped aging… I was born in 1951, so I have to say I'm looking good for my age. Don't you think, Hermione?" He quipped at her, grinning.

She rolled her eyes at him. "Such an ego," she muttered under her breath.

"Wait, but why did you leave? Because you were immortal?" Merlin deduced uncertainly.

To him, it sounded like odd reasoning to leave a world because you gained immortality. There had to be more to it.

"I'm sorry, but that's all I'm telling you. I actually think I told you more than enough. Future details you can't know and all that. Hopefully you'll forget all this by the time you're reincarnated as me," Nathan said hopefully.

"Oh, that's a _great_ way to go about things," Hermione commented in a dry tone.

"Hey, I have a bit of a crap memory. It could happen…" Nathan ventured cheekily.

"Wait, how can we know if you're an incarnation of Merlin?" Arthur asked shrewdly.

"Because I said so," Nathan said plainly. Then he sighed when Arthur didn't look like he was buying it. "Oh all right. Come here, Merlin," he beckoned Merlin.

Merlin bit his lip, but he did as he had been directed. Nathan smiled good-naturedly at him and then pressed his hands on either side of his temples.

Upon being overwhelmed by memories of his childhood with his mother at Ealdor, Merlin was completely convinced that this green-eyed man was a future incarnation of him.

Nathan removed his hands from his forehead. "Did that help?" He asked with a reassuring look.

Merlin nodded. He confirmed to Arthur, "It's _definitely_ an incarnation of me, Arthur. I'm sure of it."

Arthur sighed resignedly. "All right. I'll take that for now. Hermione, how do you know about this incarnation though? You _are_ the current incarnation of Merlin. You _have_ to be. Just tell us already," he asked of her wearily.

"Okay, I should have told you before. I'm sorry for that. But yes, I am Merlin, the incarnation who came after Nathan. I'm not the first female incarnation though."

"That lovely honour goes to Artemis. The grand taskmaster, she is," Nathan said jokingly.

"Artemis was born in the 16th century," Hermione informed Arthur and Merlin. "All your future incarnations, Merlin, are still alive in a sense, not like Nathan – he's the only immortal one – but they're all echoes. Echoes are sort of like spirits who form a support system for the living incarnation. An echo comes into being upon that incarnation's death. Some incarnations have multiple echoes of different points in their lives. Others just have one. They live in the Crystal Palace along with the living incarnation. And Nathan was the last incarnation to grow up in the palace."

"You're telling me when Merlin gets reincarnated, he lives in a palace?" Arthur said incredulously.

"In the wizarding world, yes. To wizards, Merlin is a spiritual leader. That grants him a high status within this world," Hermione explained logically.

"I'm sure you're _loving_this, Merlin," Arthur remarked to Merlin.

"A bit yeah…" Merlin commented, flashing him a grin. He was feeling overwhelmed yet intrigued and excited to hear what his future had in store for him.

"Well, while this 'secret reveal' has been enlightening and all, I really have to go. It's nice seeing the both of you. Arthur, Merlin…you two better make sure you stay out of trouble," Nathan said firmly, wagging his finger at them as if they were children.

"See you, Hermione," Nathan said to her before he disappeared from the room.

"Why didn't you grow up in the palace?" Merlin was curious to know.

"Wizards couldn't find me not long after I was born. So I remained in the Muggle world until I was offered to attend Hogwarts at the age of 11. Everyone thought I was just a Muggleborn witch during my years at the school and now as well," Hermione told them.

To Merlin, it didn't seem like it could be that simple, but he let it go for now.

"And the portraits of me? They all looked like me. If Nathan looks so different from me, then how does that work?"

Hermione smiled. "Oh the portraits were trying to draw your attention, I bet. Each version of Merlin has a different physical appearance as you can tell by me and Nathan. The portraits altered their appearances to match yours in a ploy to get your attention. It worked at least, didn't it?"

Merlin nodded, thinking it was endearing in an odd way – that portraits of his future incarnations would try to garner his attention in such a manner.

"Harry and Ron don't know about you, but Luna does since she's an incarnation of Morgana… are you planning to live the rest of his life keeping your secret?" Arthur asked her, a hint of accusation and disbelief that she would take the secret of her true identity to her death.

"I understand this looks bad…but yes, I do hope to do that. I want to be known as Hermione Granger, not the second female incarnation of Merlin. It's hard to comprehend for you as you haven't gone through reincarnation. I can say from personal experience, that reincarnation takes a toll on you. All the memories, all the expectations… I just want to live as normal a life as possible. Well, as much as it is possible being friends with Harry Potter."

"How does it work if Nathan's immortal? You came after him, but he's still alive…" Merlin pointed out, wondering how that worked.

"Basically, I was born after Nathan died his first time. Only his _first _death counted. Upon my death, another Merlin will be born sometime afterwards and after his or her death, another Merlin will be born and so on," Hermione explained.

"All right. That makes some sense," Merlin said slowly, trying to reason it out in his head.

It looked like reincarnation would continue along as normal. Just now there was an immortal Merlin who would continue to live on even as incarnations of him would be born, one after another. It was strange, Merlin had to admit. He apparently would have these echoes, these spirits of his past selves in the future…and then he'd also be given immortality. But what about that boy he had encountered the previous night? The one he had thought was a ghost.

"I was wondering – I saw a boy who looked like a ghost the other night. He had grey eyes…"

Hermione nodded. "That was Myrddin, an incarnation of me from the 17th century. He is a bit high strung. That was an echo you saw of him."

"I saw Myrddin in my head," Arthur contributed in slight annoyance. "He was being mysterious, but maybe…he could have been talking about Merlin's magic. And accepting that," he figured out.

"I hope you don't feel too overwhelmed, Arthur. It might be too many Merlins for you all at once," Hermione remarked, giving him a small smile.

"I'll be fine," Arthur said firmly, not one to easily admit he felt like he was almost being overrun with different versions of Merlin. He half-wanted to get an incarnation of himself here with him to help even things out a little.

* * *

"Hello, Artemis," Nathan said.

The young woman drew her attention away from the leather-bound book she was perusing. She was pretty with blue eyes and long, dark hair. She was wearing a deep red dress with golden embroidery, looking quite like the high society lady she was during her lifetime in the 16th century.

As the first female incarnation of Merlin, she had been revered as a goddess, and in fact, she had even been named after one. To this day, the Wizarding World recalled how in the 1500s, they had the Lady Artemis while the Muggle world had Queen Elizabeth. Both women had left behind an admirable legacy.

"I'm not happy with you leaving the Crystal Palace all those years ago. It is a two-way system between us echoes and the living incarnation, Nathan. We have missed you," Artemis said, her tone heartfelt and sad too.

"I'm sorry, I really am, Artemis," Nathan said honestly. He took Artemis' hand and pulled her up from her seat. He embraced her, and she smiled at him. He then assured her earnestly, "I plan to visit more often, I promise. Hermione and I have a plan to get the Wizarding World to stop debating about who the current incarnation is. We're going to fake her death. Well, our world doesn't even know if it's a he or she, but anyway, we think this'll make them drop the speculation."

"You're both mad," Artemis remarked frankly as she sat back down. "I do love Hermione, of course, but her insistence to be detached from her true identity - I do not quite condone that. Go along with the plan if you want to, but I have an adjustment to it. If you would like to hear it?" She asked.

Nathan grinned at her. He sat down across from her. "Of course, my dear Artemis," he said to her affectionately. "That's why I came here. You always have good advice."

She smiled quietly at him. "If you would like to truly get our world to cease speculation, then you should make a full return, Nathan. Many apologies will have to be made, but you always were a good talker. I couldn't get you to keep quiet. And, you see, with you back, then our world will be satisfied. Hermione can live her peaceful life."

Nathan sighed. "Any better advice?" He wondered fruitlessly.

Artemis gave him a look. "I _know _you, Nathan. I have watched you grow up. You _love_ being Merlin. You have had years away in the Muggle world after Morgana's unfortunate death…it is time you return. Morgana has been reincarnated as Luna Lovegood, as Hermione surely must have told you."

"Yes, I know. All right. You do have a point. If there's a Merlin, then our world won't be as interested in the current one anymore. But the damage control… leaving for _that_ long," he groaned at the thought. "Then again, I couldn't do much with the prophecy about Harry Potter. I couldn't override the prophecy. I still wouldn't be surprised if everyone thinks I abandoned them."

"Then you best get to thinking how you'll phrase your words to appease the wizarding world," Artemis advised him softly. "Also, I need you to get Myrddin and Edmund to stop arguing."

Nathan smiled. "Some things _never_ change. I remember their row about eye color. That was pretty memorable; I have to say, and weird."

Artemis looked amused. "Then you should appreciate what they're at odds about now."

"Okay. I'll do that…then fake a death, go check on Gwydion again, and lastly, reveal myself…" Nathan paused, frowning.

He wasn't particularly thrilled with making that return to the wizarding world, but it was for the greater good in the end, for better or for worse.

"Gwydion?"

"A blind child I've been looking after. He's eight now. Very powerful magically."

"Oh yes. Gwydion. I think Hermione mentioned him to me. Isn't he Mordred? An incarnation of him at least?"

"For now, he goes by Gwydion," Nathan told her.

"Are you sure you can look after him? I'm not saying you're incapable of it, but he's not just any child," Artemis pointed out gently.

"Gwydion loves me. It's working out all right so far. Don't worry, Artemis. I could bring him here if you want. You could see him for yourself," Nathan suggested.

"All right. I look forward to seeing the child," Artemis agreed, though her tone was hesitant.

Nathan said goodbye to her and left the study in search of Myrddin and Edmund.

* * *

_So, an incarnation of Merlin will return in an official capacity to the wizarding world. And Arthur's stuck between a rock and a hard place now. He has little choice but to accept Merlin's magic since he's in a place that won't condone any hate of magic. There may be one enemy of Merlin's who is all too willing to "help" Arthur out._


	7. Heart's Desire

**Title:** Intrigue [Merlin/Harry Potter crossover] (7/?)  
**Word count:** 7,428  
**Characters/Pairings:** Merlin/Arthur, Harry, Hermione, Ron/Luna, Draco/Ginny  
**Spoilers:** Harry Potter ~ takes place about three years after the final battle  
Merlin ~ A week after "Le Morte D'Arthur" (Series 1 finale)  
**Disclaimer:** The show "Merlin" is property of the BBC. Harry Potter is the property of Warner Bros. and J.K. Rowling. I don't own the show "Misfits" either. No money being made.  
**Summary:** Arthur and Merlin, unwittingly, go forward in time and they find themselves in the wizarding world. In the wizarding world, Merlin is god. But, what he doesn't know is that there's a secret hiding in plain sight. And it's about to be unraveled.

**Chapter summary:** With Luna, Merlin and Arthur go to Diagon Alley wherein they meet Harry's godson, Teddy. Merlin learns more about his future selves at Flourish & Blotts.

Upon realizing Hermione's true identity, Ron proceeds to freak out...

**A/N:** There was a question regarding how an immortal incarnation of Merlin (aka Nathan) could have another incarnation follow him.

I explained this in Chapter 6, but basically, a person needs to die for the same person (in a different body/form) to be reborn. After gaining his immortality, Nathan has already died at least once, so his _first _death caused the reincarnation process to continue along with the next incarnation of Merlin, that is, Hermione, being reborn in 1979. The way it goes here in the story is that Nathan can still actually die, but the death is only_ temporary_ since he comes back to life due to his immortality.

The reincarnation process will proceed with Hermione when she dies. But any more times that Nathan has died will not result in another incarnation of Merlin being reborn - Nathan is done, essentially. He has been removed from the reincarnation process since Hermione exists and she's mortal, so she can insure another incarnation of Merlin will be reborn after her death (and upon her successor's death, the next Merlin will be reborn and so on…).

So Nathan is still an incarnation of Merlin with the uniqueness of being the only immortal one. He has another important difference that will be ventured into within the story.

Also, a reminder that this story takes place only a week after the S1 finale, so Merlin at this point in time, doesn't know anything about his father. His future incarnations though are, of course, a different matter.

* * *

**Chapter Title:** Heart's Desire

* * *

Arthur and Merlin went to see Diagon Alley with Luna. Hermione apologized that she couldn't take them, but there were things that she had to attend to. She assured them that it didn't have to do with them being incapable of setting off on their own.

Unfortunately since they were so well-known within the wizarding world – Merlin especially – that it was a necessary evil to have a 'guide' to accompany them. And anyway, they would probably be confused by where to go within this world – it was ultimately the wisest decision to not leave Arthur and Merlin to their own devices.

Arthur was more frustrated about the situation, feeling rather trapped in this time and place. He wished he were back in Camelot, back_ home_, and not being forced to be escorted around because he didn't know this strange place. On the other hand, Merlin didn't mind how they got to Diagon Alley or with whom – as long as he had the chance to see an actual part of the wizarding world. Where others like him – that is, those who possessed magic – went to shop for goods. He was excited to see the magic-containing items that were available.

Luna Apparated all of them straight to Diagon Alley, saying that they'd be too overwhelmed by the modern appearance of the Muggle World with all the vehicles and modern conventions. Merlin was intrigued by seeing the changes of this future time, but Arthur was personally relieved to not see anything that would unnerve him. So to be in Diagon Alley was comforting, almost familiar, with its cobblestoned streets and quaint storefronts.

Diagon Alley was not too busy during the early afternoon time. Luna told them it was a bit busier over the summer when children were on holiday from school. As it was now, school had begun a few weeks ago and that had left a slight lull in the activity at Diagon Alley.

When Luna mentioned Quality Quidditch Supplies, where they could see the flying brooms used to play Quidditch, Merlin was all for it.

Arthur was interested as well. After all, he couldn't deny being curious about a magical sport that involved a broom being able to fly. Ron's discussion of Quidditch had piqued his interest for better or for worse.

Before they could enter the store, an older woman with a small brown-haired boy at her heels approached them.

"Hello, Luna dear," the woman greeted her with a quiet smile.

The young boy - who couldn't be more than three years of age, maybe almost four - stood there staring at both Merlin and Arthur. His gaze kept returning to Merlin, Arthur noticed and he frankly wasn't surprised. Merlin was more well-known in this world of magic after all. Children must have been told stories all about Merlin – not just his incarnations, but the Merlin Arthur knew – the "original" Merlin apparently. At least as far as Arthur was aware, he didn't believe his Merlin had been reincarnated.

"How are you, Mrs. Tonks?" Luna said to her graciously. She embraced the older woman, Mrs. Tonks, reminding her that Luna could call her Dromeda, none of this formality nonsense.

"And these must be the pre-reincarnated Merlin and Arthur," Dromeda concluded. Then she gently reprimanded the boy, "Teddy sweetheart, staring is just as impolite as pointing."

The boy, Teddy, nodded. "Yes, Grandmother. I'm sorry. Is that really the _first_ Merlin though?" He wondered in amazement.

Merlin had never elicited a reaction of such awe. He cherished the moment while it lasted.

Luna introduced them. "Oh yes, he is," she answered Teddy. "Merlin, Arthur; this is Andromeda Tonks, Dromeda for short," she told the pair.

Merlin and Arthur smiled politely back at her.

Andromeda looked pleased to see them. She put her hand on the boy's head. "And this little one is my grandson, Teddy."

Luna informed them. "Harry is Teddy's godfather."

"My mummy and daddy died in the war. They're in heaven now," Teddy said a little sadly.

Merlin's heart went out to the boy – being orphaned at such a young age was terribly unfortunate.

"That was during the final battle three years ago," Luna informed them. "The one where Harry defeated Voldemort once and for all."

"My daughter, Nymphadora, and her husband, Remus, died as heroes fighting against Voldemort's forces. Teddy should be very proud," Mrs. Tonks said with feeling. She sighed, her eyes momentarily downcast before she faced them with a small smile. "But Harry has been so helpful. He's a good man, and I couldn't ask for a better godfather for Teddy. Even though he does like to spoil Teddy rotten," she confided, looking like she didn't mind the spoiling much at all. She ruffled Teddy's hair affectionately.

Teddy grinned at Merlin and Arthur. "Could I have your names on paper?" He asked them.

"Your first autographs," Luna declared with a smile. "Normally I don't think it'd be a wise idea since it would lead to a crowd assailing you two with the same request. Yet since it's Teddy…" she trailed off.

Merlin wondered how Harry would react if he'd found out that Merlin and Arthur had turned down his godson's request for their signatures. If Harry indulged the boy – understandable considering Teddy's situation – then he certainly wouldn't be pleased about the refusal.

Either way, Merlin couldn't possibly think of rejecting a simple request from a small boy.

"I'd be more than happy to do it," Merlin said, smiling warmly at Teddy.

Arthur shrugged. "All right. I'll do it too."

Teddy's grandmother retrieved a small notebook and a quill from her purse. "I truly appreciate you two doing this. It's such a rare occurrence to have a visit from such well-known figures from the long ago past. You'll be making Teddy's day."

Merlin took the notebook and quill offered to him and he signed his name on the blank sheet of paper, addressing it, "To Teddy."

Arthur then signed his name below Merlin's. He gave the notebook and quill to Teddy, who smiled when he saw the names.

Andromeda took the notebook and quill back from her grandson, and Teddy couldn't help hugging Merlin.

Surprised, Merlin returned the gesture, patting him on the head.

Arthur had always thought Merlin's friendly demeanor came through without him even making a real effort. And anyone even children was taken in by Merlin's usual cheerfulness. Arthur counted himself a part of that group – there was just something so _charming_ about Merlin that had even Arthur wanting to keep him around.

Yet upon discovering that Merlin possessed magic, Arthur couldn't deny that his opinion of Merlin was now conflicted. He needed more time, which he didn't think he could get here in the wizarding world. He felt like he was being forced to accept Merlin now because to reject Merlin in this world would prove disastrous for him. Arthur hated being trapped like this, but he could do little about it at the moment.

"Thank you!" Teddy said to the both of them with a big smile.

His grandmother said her farewells to the three of them, and taking Teddy by the hand, she walked away with him.

Luna led them inside the Quality Quidditch Supplies shop. After they got a firsthand look at all the equipment involved in the sport – particularly the flying stylish-looking brooms on display – Luna suggested that Merlin would like to go to Flourish and Blotts, a bookshop with a section on Merlin.

She left Merlin at Flourish and Blotts with Aidan, a shop employee she was friends with. Luna told Arthur about a shop he'd be interested in. The shop carried ancient magical weaponry with an emphasis on medieval weapons. Arthur was enticed enough to check out the magical weaponry shop with Luna. Merlin was all too happy to look into what he could learn about his future incarnations at the bookshop.

* * *

Aidan was helpful and quite easy to talk to. As Merlin surveyed the section on himself and his future incarnations, Aidan informed him that in actuality, there had been only seven incarnations of Merlin after him – the original Merlin. Though technically, it was more like six since the current incarnation's identity was a mystery.

Merlin found it somewhat ironic that with all the magical possibilities of this world, no one could pinpoint Hermione – a close friend of a well-known figure within the wizarding world – as the current incarnation. But he held his tongue knowing that Hermione still wished to have her true identity remain a secret.

He learned that his first incarnation was Merlyn who was best known for his prophetic abilities and impressive artistic talent. Thanks to his mastery of art, his first incarnation designed the original interior appearance of the Crystal Palace.

Merlin hadn't expected to learn that he would build the foundational structure of this palace later on in his pre-reincarnated life – the life he was living now. And his successive incarnations continued to work on the Crystal Palace beginning with his first incarnation's, that is, Merlyn's artistic vision.

Each incarnation of Merlin added their personal touches to their respective bedrooms. He wondered if Hermione had her own bedroom in the Crystal Palace as well.

"Each incarnation of yours has a different personality," Aidan explained to Merlin. "No matter if at heart, each is essentially the same person, they are still individuals with their own eccentricities and preferences."

"What were the names of my incarnations following Merlyn?" Merlin asked him.

"Well," Aidan began smoothly, pleased to show off what he knew. "Let's see: there was Edmund, then Artemis, Myrddin, Caspian, and Nathan. The current one is still unknown, but I personally think we're due for a second female incarnation of Merlin. What do you think?" Aidan asked Merlin.

Merlin was so thrown off by the question that he almost stumbled over his words. He didn't think anyone would be considering that the current Merlin would be a female. Then again, it had been centuries since Artemis, so Merlin could understand that some might speculate that another female Merlin would be born.

"I uh… I think it makes sense. Though with the trend being one female compared to five males, then it seems less likely," Merlin said slowly.

Aidan nodded thoughtfully. "Yes, yes. You're right. Ah well. I just think it'd be interesting to have a female incarnation of you in this modern age. Don't mind my speculation. I can't help it sometimes," he confided in Merlin a bit sheepishly.

Merlin smiled back at him reassuringly. "That's okay. You have a right to think whatever you like."

"Thank you," Aidan said to him. He continued on, "Now there were sometimes long gaps of time when the wizarding world was without a Merlin. Reincarnation is a tricky process and for some incarnations, it took decades for them to be reborn after their predecessor died. I believe the gap in time between Merlyn's death and Edmund's birth was the longest."

"So wizards can survive without a Merlin around," Merlin concluded.

"Well yes…I suppose so," Aidan acknowledged, sounding a bit unsettled by Merlin's conclusion. "Magic can do nothing to make the reincarnation process more agreeable. But of course, wizards feel much better, maybe safer, when a living incarnation of Merlin resides at the Crystal Palace and resumes his official role within our world. It makes most wizards feel like our world is protected from the forces of darkness such as Voldemort. Fortunately, Harry Potter killed him. Good thing there was a prophecy in his favour, I say."

Merlin nodded distractedly. "Yes, I agree with you there," he said. He honestly felt like he was being watched.

Then a familiar voice spoke inside his head. He couldn't mistake the voice for Nathan's as it had that undeniable Irish lilt to it.

"_Hey, I'm nearby and invisible, so just act normally."_

"_Are you watching out for me?"_ Merlin silently wondered, unable to avoid the touch of annoyance in his tone. He had magic and he could look after himself well enough even in this future time.

"_No, of course not,"_ Nathan countered easily. _"I just happened to wander into the bookshop and…oh, this is perfect!"_

"_What?" _Merlin asked silently in return, curious to know what Nathan had discovered.

"_It's a cookbook with recipes for chocolate lovers. My life is complete," _Nathan said in a mock serious tone of voice. As if sensing Merlin's discontent, Nathan assured him, _"All right. Just pretend I'm not here. I'll stop talking to you."_

"_Thank you,"_ Merlin told him.

After that, Merlin felt the mental communication quiet between them.

Merlin knew what he wanted to ask Aidan now. "Aidan, could you tell me more about Nathan? What was he like?"

Aidan appeared momentarily surprised at the question, but he answered easily after he regained his composure. "Oh okay then. Nathan…He was born with the name Nathan Young. From what my parents and grandparents have told me, he was a well-liked incarnation of you. Quite the entertainer, though as all incarnations of you, if you got on his bad side, he let you know it. My grandfather told me that Nathan had a similar personality to Edmund who - during his lifetime during the 1400s - was known as the Mischief-Making Merlin. Nathan was an experimenter as well. It was a shame he went missing in 1971. Most of the wizarding world was enamored with him. Though I think it was largely due to all the great parties he threw at the Crystal Palace, inviting everyone it seemed to these celebrations. My grandparents attended one of his yearly Christmas parties. They thought that the party was absolutely brilliant. But after Nathan went missing, the palace was sealed off from public access. It is believed that Merlin's echoes put the palace under lockdown."

"Wait…what is Christmas?" Merlin inquired, having never heard the word before. "Is that a holiday?"

"I should've remembered that you may not be aware of it," Aidan admonished himself. "It's a winter holiday, specifically. It's akin to celebrating the winter solstice or midwinter, I would say."

Merlin nodded. "I understand now. So he was a good person?" He concluded.

Merlin didn't feel like he knew Nathan that well after only meeting him briefly. That future incarnation of him was an unknown entity…as well as Hermione and all his other future incarnations. They were mysteries to him, and maybe that was the point – he would only properly understand his future selves once he was reborn as them. He couldn't even begin to imagine what they had all gone through.

'Yes, definitely," Aidan assured him. "All your future incarnations are, I believe. I don't know from firsthand experience as I've never met any incarnations of you, but people over the centuries have said the same things about you: that you're friendly and helpful. Some incarnations may have been more serious and no-nonsense, but at the end of the day, they were good-hearted. Of course, Dark wizards may have been against you, as you can understand, but there are always dissidents. You did the best you could to appease as many of our world as possible."

"I'm glad to hear that," said Merlin, grateful to hear that he hadn't had tendencies to practice Dark magic in one of his future lives.

Aidan pulled out a book from the Merlin section and he turned to a page. "Here's a picture of Nathan on his nineteenth birthday in 1970, his last birthday before he went missing. Coincidentally, his birthday was on Christmas Day, so he was known to be especially fond of Christmas. He enjoyed throwing Christmas parties, like the one my grandparents went to. As you can imagine, it was unsurprising that Nathan became known as 'The Christmas Merlin.'"

Merlin looked at the picture of Nathan shown to him in a book entitled, "The Christmas Merlin." The Nathan he had met didn't look much older than this older picture of him. In the picture, Nathan was wearing a grey suit with a silver tie and grey top hat on his head. He was sitting in a dark blue chair and holding a shining silver cane in his hands. The picture was a moving one as all pictures seemed to be in this world and Nathan tipped his top hat forward as Merlin looked at the picture. Then he stood up from his chair and walked out past the picture's edge.

"That was his usual outfit – there were some variations, of course, but he traditionally appeared in public in such a suit. The cane and top hat were eccentric touches. I don't think he really used the cane to aid in walking. Each incarnation had their eccentricities actually."

Merlin thought the outfit looked good on Nathan. And he could understand keeping to the same outfit as he himself didn't have many drastic changes to his wardrobe. He had grown rather comfortable in his daily outfit.

"What about his parents?" Merlin asked.

"That's quite a story there too," Aidan began as he put the book away. "Nathan's father was a pureblood wizard who fell so in love with a Muggle woman that he chose to live in the Muggle World instead of the wizarding world to be with her. After they married, they had a lot of trouble conceiving a child. It became quite a touching story within the wizarding world when they finally had a child, and it ended up being the next incarnation of Merlin. And for the baby to be born on Christmas Day – you can imagine how much celebrating was going on in the Wizarding World in honour of the occasion. 'The Christmas Miracle' he was called."

Learning about Nathan's parents made Merlin think of his own mother back in Ealdor and the absent father he knew nothing about. But his mother had always assured him that she had loved his father very much even though she was quiet on what exactly had happened to him.

"Are his parents still alive?" Merlin wanted to know.

"As far as I know, Nathan's father died when Nathan was young," Aidan informed him. "And most believe that Nathan's mother is still alive, but no one knows where she could be. Nathan cared a lot for his mother as any incarnation of you did…and I would hope he insured she was well-cared for before he went missing." After a thoughtful pause, he added, "After all, she didn't possess any magic and yet she was forced to live in the wizarding world due to her son's importance. It was undoubtedly a shock to her to deal with such a change. I'm sure Nathan realized that and made sure she was comfortable in case anything should happen to him," he confided in Merlin.

"Yes, I would hope so," Merlin agreed.

Curious to find out if Aidan's assumption was correct, Merlin asked Nathan silently – hoping he would answer, _"Is your mother all right?"_

Fortunately, Nathan did reply, _"Oh yeah. She's alive and well. Enjoying her retirement. I just didn't want anyone bothering her so I made sure her location was kept secret." _Then he asked suspiciously,_ "Are you trying to find out as much as you can about me?"_

Merlin's "No," in reply was rather unconvincing and he could hear Nathan chuckling inside his head. He told Merlin that he didn't mind the intrusion at all. He then jokingly told him that his favorite colors were a tie between a light grey and dark blue because they reminded him of the night sky.

* * *

Merlin met up with Arthur and Luna to eat lunch at one of Diagon Alley's cafes. They sat at a table outside. A brightly colored umbrella shaded the table, though the sun wasn't too bright as it was autumn now.

They were interrupted by Draco approaching them. He looked upset and Merlin wondered if it had to do with him sneezing like he had a cold.

"Taking a trip to Diagon Alley?" Draco asked, but without waiting for an answer, he continued to speak, "I've just been to bloody _Antarctica_. Do you even realize how_ cold_ it is down there? I think I'm going to die."

Luna stared at him, a question in her eyes. "Why were you in Antarctica anyway?"

Draco sneezed again. Frowning, he said bitterly, "It wasn't by choice, mind you. Someone sent me there because I annoyed them…it's _always_ the same with them. And then, the even better part is I was knocked unconscious by the forced magical trip. I couldn't Apparate back home right away. I was lying there in a place known for its freezing temperatures without the bloody proper attire for the better part of an hour. And now, lucky me, I've gotten a cold."

Luna gestured to the empty chair beside her for Draco to sit in. He did. "I'm sorry. At least you made it back safe and sound. The cold will pass," Luna said, hoping to make him feel better.

Draco sniffed in unrelenting irritation. Then he sneezed again, and he asked for Luna for a tissue or handkerchief as his nose was running.

Luna gave him a handkerchief.

"Draco's an incarnation of the dragon your father's currently keeping locked up underneath the castle," Merlin relayed to Arthur.

Arthur stared at Draco then in shock. "How can a dragon be reincarnated in human form?"

Draco answered, "Don't ask me. I didn't want to be reborn as a human. If this is because I need to be taught some lesson, then clearly I got the short end of the stick. Being human is rubbish," he declared. Then he looked at the three humans at the table and he muttered a rather insincere apology. "At least I have magic and wasn't reborn as a magic-less Muggle. And then there's Ginny. She's my fiance, betrothed – whatever word you would use," Draco added on for Merlin and Arthur's benefit.

"Oh you two are like Romeo and Juliet!" Luna exclaimed happily. "Hermione told me all about them."

Draco gave her a blank look. "If that's a Muggle thing, then it went completely over my head."

"It's about star-crossed lovers, feuding families…" she clarified.

Draco wagged his finger at her. "Yes, we have the feuding families part down. Well, that used to be the case…now it's not so much feuding as forced politeness."

Luna turned to Merlin and Arthur, telling them, "Ginny is Ron's younger sister. The Weasleys – Ginny's family – and the Malfoys – Draco's family – have traditionally never liked each other. Both are pureblood families, but well, it's not the situation anymore, but the Weasleys used to be a poor family."

"Because they had too many children," Draco contributed unhelpfully.

"And the Malfoys were wealthy. Not to mention each family held different viewpoints – the Weasleys were more open-minded and accepting of Muggleborns and Muggles while the Malfoys were not."

Merlin wondered, "Then how did you two fall in love despite those obstacles?" He asked Draco.

"It's simple. Ginny used to date Harry Potter, but she soon realized he was too dull for her. So she needed some excitement in her life. Anyway, Harry's in love with Hermione, and her likewise. Those two are just walking on eggshells around each other since they don't want to damage their friendship if things don't work out romantically between them. They're both mad."

"Merlin told me that Harry wanted me to stay away from Hermione," Arthur contributed, now realizing the full reason why Harry had a problem with him. "I didn't know the extent of what was going on between them."

Merlin told the others, "Harry was a little cold toward Arthur after he caught Hermione when she lost her balance. She could have fallen and hurt herself otherwise. It was like he was in Harry's way in helping Hermione."

Draco looked smug. "Exhibit A: jealousy for no good reason."

"But wait. Hermione is-" Merlin didn't want to say that Hermione was an incarnation of him when it was meant to be a secret. He just couldn't say that out loud in case anyone overheard.

Draco appeared to understand what Merlin was trying to suggest. Merlin guessed that Hermione had told Draco about who she truly was when she had pulled him out of the room earlier that day. "Yes, Hermione is a bit neurotic, I agree. All I can say to Harry is, "Good luck with that one, mate. You're going to need it."" Draco declared.

"You're being quite disagreeable, Draco," Luna informed him.

"Am I?" Draco pretended to look dismayed. "I hadn't noticed."

Merlin was offended by Draco saying that Hermione was neurotic. After all, she was an incarnation of him, so he sort of felt that it was an indirect attack on himself.

Unfortunately, Luna was right. Draco continued to be disagreeable.

What more did he expect, Merlin thought, from an incarnation of the Great Dragon or Kilgharrah as his actual name was apparently? Kilgharrah had been more interested in telling cryptic puzzles over compromising with him.

The only thing he could do for the sake of his sanity was to let the complaint go.

* * *

During their Auror patrol, Harry and Ron had tracked down a woman believed to be Nimueh's latest incarnation. She looked every bit the part of the femme fatale – beautiful yet dangerous - that Harry recalled seeing in movies and shows. She was donned in a long blood-red silk dress with a dark velvet cloak over the dress. Her nails were equally blood-red and perfectly manicured. And at least in this incarnation, she resembled her original self quite strikingly – wavy dark hair and unforgettable blue eyes.

Harry wondered if she was on her way to a romantic rendezvous considering the make-up she wore and the sweet perfume he could smell on her. But more likely, Nimueh's incarnation was on her way to stab someone to death with the dagger she surely had hidden somewhere on her person.

On that note, they suspected she was in the area due to the original Merlin and Arthur being displaced in time. It was a ripe opportunity for this incarnation of Nimueh to make trouble. The original Merlin had killed Nimueh in her pre-reincarnated life after all. It was natural for her to consider revenge.

Harry placed a binding spell on her to prevent her from making a hasty retreat.

"You're an incarnation of Nimueh. You're cornered, so tell me now why you're here," Harry demanded of her.

He pointed his wand at her, and Ron did the same beside him.

"It's Nimueh, love," Nimueh corrected carelessly, appearing not to mind being caught by two Aurors. "And no. I know what you're thinking. I didn't transport the originals to this present time. Your training is a bit lacking as you should know that not even I – in any life – have the great power needed for that strong of a time travel spell."

"Then who the hell does?" Ron demanded to know.

"I'm certainly not telling you," Nimueh said smugly. "You've given me no reason to tell you. I require payment for this particular piece of information."

Harry's eyes narrowed. "What sort of payment?"

"None either of you could pay," Nimueh said smoothly with a deceptively sweet smile. "Now I haven't done anything wrong. I don't see why I'm being held in such a manner," she protested.

"Where are you going?" Ron asked her.

"Why of course I'm off to meet with one of my evil minions. A very attractive evil minion, I might add," Nimueh said casually, the sarcasm thick in her words.

"Just tell us the truth," Harry said in exasperation.

"I'm returning home. All the way across the pond. I can't possibly cause any trouble here if I'm all the way in Alaska. Now can I?" She said with a suspiciously pleasant smile. "Your little location detector should tell you that."

"You may not have done anything wrong_ yet_, Nimueh," Harry told her. "But don't think I believe you won't be tempted to."

Nimueh smirked at him. "You will let me go, Harry Potter. Or else I will insure Hermione dies a painful, unbearable death. No one escapes me when I have made them a target. You have my word on that."

"You're bluffing," Harry said to her slowly.

"You're such a bitch," Ron said in annoyance.

"Oh no. I'm deathly serious. Even bound like this, I could still carry out my plans. I can contact my subordinates even under this spell, and they will kill whoever I order them to," she said pleasantly. "I saw the brief look in your eyes, Harry Potter. You should just admit that the thought truly worries you, to lose your friend in such a way. But. Oh wait. She doesn't feel like just a friend to you any longer, does she now?" Nimueh asked with a knowing smile.

Harry swallowed. "I'm releasing you," he declared.

Ron gave him an incredulous look. "Harry…seriously? I know you care about Hermione. I do too. I accept the fact if you two become more than friends. But this is bloody _Nimueh _here. You can't just _release her_."

Harry rubbed his brow, lowering his wand. "Are you planning to kill the original Merlin?" He asked Nimueh.

"Of course not," Nimueh said easily. "To have the whole of the wizarding world on me if I do? I'd rather not deal with that unpleasant mess."

Harry looked carefully into her eyes, and then he nodded. "All right. I believe you're speaking the truth."

And Ron's misgivings, Harry lifted the binding spell off Nimueh.

"Thank you," she said. "And since we're all being so cooperative here, I can tell the both of you that your closest friend may just be keeping an extraordinary secret."

And then she Disapparated away.

A moment later, Harry checked his location device. "She was telling us the truth. She's back at her home in Alaska."

He looked to Ron and he was surprised to see the stunned look on Ron's face. "Ron? Everything all right?"

"What Nimueh said – closest friend, extraordinary secret. It has to be Hermione, right?"

"Well, she_ is_ our closest friend, yes. But we've known her for years. What extraordinary secret could she be keeping from us?"

"I can't believe I'd forgotten. It was – I was preoccupied at the time. I just forgot and-" Ron paused, and then he leaned on the alleyway as if he had just gone running and his energy was spent.

Harry was alarmed when Ron started breathing too fast. He was hyperventilating. What was causing this reaction in Ron?

"Ron, what is it?" Harry asked, putting his hand on his friend's shoulder. When Ron didn't answer, Harry advised him, "Take slow, deep breaths. Calm down."

Ron took his advice and breathed in and out slowly. After a few minutes spent regaining his composure, he explained to Harry, "When Hermione and I were dating, we had sex… it was my first time, her first time too, I think." Then Ron paused. He looked at Harry sheepishly. "Er…sorry about that considering you're probably thinking of dating her."

"You two were dating. I'd have been surprised if sex _hadn't_ had happened. It doesn't matter. And I don't know what's going on between Hermione and me… we haven't talked about it yet."

"The old 'don't want to ruin a great friendship' obstacle," Ron guessed.

Harry admitted that Ron was right. That obstacle was a worry he had.

"If you really love her, mate, you should go for it. Or at least discuss it with her. Don't let fear get in your way… except, well. If what I believe is true, then you may just have another obstacle to deal with," Ron said thoughtfully. "But I suppose it's not so much as an obstacle as really shocking…"

Harry looked at him expectantly. "Well what is it? Just tell me, Ron. I'll decide whether or not it's an obstacle or not."

"All right," Ron said hesitantly. "You see, there was a moment during sex with Hermione – at the height of it – I saw something unexpected. A ring, a silver dragon ring on Hermione's finger suddenly appeared. Like the invisibility charm had inexplicably worn off and I could see the ring. But then after we had sex, I never saw the ring again like it had been made invisible again. I thought I had just imagined it. Anyway, at the time, the last thing I wanted to think about was some ring. I can't believe I'd completely forgotten about it though. Until now," Ron said, shaking his head. "You know about the ring, right? Growing up in a pureblood family, I had been told about the dragon ring's significance."

"Luna told me about it," Harry informed him. He was feeling shock starting to set in. Because Hermione wearing that dragon ring could mean only one thing. "That it was the one thing all of Merlin's incarnations valued the most. The ring was one of the oldest possessions of Merlin's incarnations since the dragon ring's origin went back to the days of the pre-reincarnated Merlin. The Merlin displaced in time now. And the story goes that only an incarnation of Merlin can wear the ring. That it will only remain a small silver dragon statue for anyone else."

"Yes. And traditionally, the dragon ring is passed on to the next incarnation of Merlin after the previous one has died. By that tradition-"

Harry finished Ron's sentence. He almost dropped his wand in surprise as he unraveled the truth. "The most recent incarnation of Merlin would be wearing that ring now."

"And I kind of thought Hermione wasn't that convincing of a liar… hopefully she had a good reason for her true identity to remain concealed," Ron expressed fervently.

"Wait…so is that why you were hyperventilating? You just realized you had sex with an incarnation of Merlin?"

"Actually, it's more so that I took away her virginity," Ron clarified. "It's just that Merlin is like a god, a spiritual leader, for us and I had sex with an incarnation of him. I suppose Hermione not blasting me into oblivion by now is a good sign. There should be a special place in hell for me.

"There was this one story about Artemis, the first female incarnation of Merlin, where a man tried to force himself on her when she was a young woman – she was a virgin at the time. You can imagine how severely the man was punished. Offended wizards cut off the man's balls and left him to rot in the dungeons, torturing him for days until the man hung himself because he couldn't take it anymore. Artemis was alarmed at the drastic actions taken, but she had no say in that matter. The man had to be made an example of – that what he had done against Artemis wouldn't be tolerated. The one positive is that no one dared do what that man had done to Artemis for the rest of her life." Ron finished, looking ill. "It was different between me and Hermione since it was consensual and everything, yet I still can't help but remember that story. George told me the Artemis story to scare me, and he probably found it hilarious at how terrified I looked. That's George for you. The 1500s – some mad stuff they did back then, huh?" Ron joked weakly.

"It's two completely different things like you said, Ron. What happened to Artemis was terrible, but what you and Hermione did was just a natural progression in your relationship. You are _not _going to hell, Ron. You'll just need some time to accept the fact that you had sex with Merlin's incarnation. And took away her virginity." Harry said lightly, feeling a bit bad for Ron to be dealing with this heavy realization.

Being Hermione's friend was one thing, but to have dated her and had sex with her; and then after all that, discover she was an incarnation of the wizarding world's spiritual leader…that definitely wasn't easy to grapple.

"I think I may need _years _to deal with that," Ron quipped with a long sigh. "It's so weird. And with the original Merlin transported to our present time, this _whole situation_ is weird."

"I could ask her about it," Harry offered. "Hopefully she'll confirm your suspicions."

"Yeah, mate. Better you than me. I'd probably start sweating and forget what to ask her. Maybe even forget my own name," Ron figured.

Harry clapped him on the shoulder in sympathy. "You'll be fine. A few days away from Hermione to think things over should help."

"Yeah. I hope so," Ron said a bit shakily.

* * *

Unable to wait, Harry decided to go home to Emrys Manor to have lunch. Ron wished him well as if Harry was heading off to war.

Harry felt a bit silly for doing it, but he thought to sneak up on Hermione. Hopefully she would be home and if she wasn't expecting anyone at the Manor, then who knew what _Merlinish_ things she could be doing? And that could prove Ron's deduction once and for all before Hermione attempted to cover it up.

But Hermione wouldn't lie to him about this, right? If he asked her straight out if she was the latest incarnation of Merlin, she would be honest with him. Harry trusted in his friendship with Hermione enough to believe that.

He opened the door to Hermione's bedroom and the only thing he caught her in was a rather nice purple dress with elbow-length gloves. She had done her hair up as well. It was a bit un-Hermione-like to be trying on dresses.

Harry remembered Hermione telling him that she didn't have time to be doing all that girl stuff what with being friends with him and Ron. With all the trouble and danger they had encountered over the years, wearing for the purpose of comfort along with a pair of good trainers was the best way to go. Especially considering all that running they had had to do…

She had told him that either way, she preferred more comfortable clothes versus all the dresses and getting prettied up for special occasions. But Hermione was still a girl. Harry wasn't surprised that sometimes, she would be in the mood to dress up.

"What's the occasion?" Harry asked her with a hint of mischief in his tone.

Hermione turned around with a small gasp. "Harry? What are you doing here?"

Harry pointed to his finger. "Ron remembered a very particular ring that was on your finger. A silver dragon ring. He – well me too, of course – the both of us want to know if it's true. If you're the current incarnation of Merlin – the one whose identity has puzzled the entire wizarding world. That's a quite a feat, Hermione."

Hermione sat down on her bed and Harry took a seat on the nearby desk chair. She removed her right glove and on her finger, the famed silver dragon ring appeared. When she took off the ring, it transformed into a small silver dragon statue and then returned to be a ring as it wrapped around her finger once again.

The undeniable proof was right before Harry's eyes. Hermione was the current incarnation of Merlin. It was a surreal feeling to discover his childhood friend was the spiritual leader of the entire Wizarding World.

"Yes, that is who I am, though I'd like not to be solely defined by that identity. That's why I kept it secret," Hermione told him resignedly. "And actually it's not my doing that had the usual tracking methods proving faulty. My previous incarnation gained immortality. So when I was born, the wizarding world didn't know who I was because the immortality occurrence made the trackers stop working correctly."

"By your previous incarnation – do you mean the one named Nathan?" Harry asked.

Hermione nodded. "When he died his first death-"

"_First_ death? I'd rather not know how many times he has died."

"Yes, well…Nathan is one to attract trouble, but anyway, his first death caused me to be born. Very fortunately, any more times Nathan dies won't result in more Merlins being born. Having Nathan and me being alive at the same time is more than enough."

"So I'm guessing that your death will continue the reincarnation cycle?"

"That's right."

"I wish you had told me and Ron before… we've all been friends for a long time, Hermione. We deserved to know," said Harry a bit crossly.

"I know, I know. I should have trusted the both of you more. I just wanted you and Ron to know me as Hermione, and not as the spiritual leader of the wizarding world. I was worried you both would distance yourself from me – unable to deal with being friends with such a person. I just wanted to be as normal as I could be."

"Hermione, whether you're an incarnation of Merlin or not, you were far from normal. You're not the cleverest witch of our age for nothing. Though I can see where you got that from," Harry deduced, rubbing the back of his head.

Hermione gave him a small smile, having the grace to look chagrined. "I believe in gaining knowledge, and not to assume I know everything. While I do recall considerable amount from all the lives I've lived – information changes and new developments are made. I have to keep up with all of that so I don't fall behind. Knowledge is power. However overused that phrase is, it is still a good one to pay attention to."

"Still the same old Hermione," Harry declared with a teasing smile. She rolled her eyes at him. Then he asked, "What has Nathan been doing since he disappeared three decades ago?"

"He's been in the Muggle world. His immortality caused him to stop aging, so he still looks about twenty even though he'll be turning fifty this December. Nathan sometimes still acts like he's twenty, but that's neither here nor there." Hermione smiled sheepishly.

"I'm guessing there's a Merlin-related reason why you befriended me… did you know about the prophecy?"

Hermione nodded slowly. "It was my main duty to help you on your journey to defeat Voldemort for good. I suppose each Merlin has his or her own special task, and I was born to aid you when you needed it. I do admit that yes, initially I wanted to befriend you to better help you in defeating Voldemort. Despite that, I had hoped that I truly would enjoy your company – and that it wouldn't feel like a frustrating chore to be your friend and aid you in all your trials. Luckily, I found I couldn't be happier to be friends with you. I knew that even without my duty guiding me, I would honestly want to be your friend," she confided in Harry so sincerely that he couldn't help but believe in the truth of her admission.

She continued, "It was _your _choice, Harry, to befriend me. I didn't force you into it… and if I honestly wasn't fond of you as a friend, then I wouldn't still be here since you've defeated Voldemort already. But I'm staying with you now as a friend because I grew to appreciate you and respect you. I _genuinely_ like you, Harry."

"I was thinking though…if maybe we can be something more than friends," Harry suggested lightly.

Hermione looked startled for a moment, but then she smiled. "I think I'd like that."

Harry smiled back at her. Then his eyes widened as he recalled the encounter with Nimueh.

Damn Nimueh for ruining this moment.

"Before we consider that, I need to tell you, Hermione… Ron and I saw Nimueh earlier. She said she won't try to kill the original Merlin, but I doubt I should trust her."

"Don't worry about it, Harry. Nathan and I will take care of her. I do think she was serious about not killing Merlin herself, but she may have an indirect hand in it."

"I let her go," Harry admitted unhappily, feeling duped. "She was threatening to hurt you, Hermione. I know it wasn't right to let my emotions get in the way, but I didn't want to risk you either."

Hermione hugged him. "It's honestly all right, Harry. Nimueh isn't your problem. She has always been an adversary of mine – that is, my identity as Merlin - and it falls to me alone to deal with her. You did the right thing. I mean it," she assured him firmly.

* * *

End of Chapter 7.


End file.
